A Lonely Girl's Power
by Sakura Lily 16
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a young girl orphaned at a young age goes through her life without letting anyone know she is alone. As she gets older a new development occurs and her power is released.
1. Prologue

A Lonely Girl's Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All of the credit for the Naruto series goes to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

Sometimes family is all that a person has, and other times they don't have any family at all. Life without a family is difficult to go through but not impossible. For one girl she must live her life without her family, but she puts up a front to keep everyone from knowing the truth. Everyone in her village believes she lives happily with her parents, but really she lives alone.

Since the age of six this young girl was left all alone, her family gone and her friends not knowing what was going on. Even though she lived alone she still went to school; pretending that nothing was wrong. For everyday of her life, since the age of six, she has gone about as a normal girl her age would. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to any onlooker. This young girl lived a pretty normal life, she took care of herself, lived off her family's fortune, went to school, hung out with friends…all of the normal things.

Now where she lives there are children like her in similar positions but not quite like hers. Sure there are a few people she knows that don't have a family to go home too, but everyone knows of their predicament and the villagers do what they can to help them out. The only ones that she knows off the top of her head are two boys. One by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, as far as she knows he never had any family. He was always alone, and not to mention that he was shunned by the village just because he is the living vessel of the nine-tailed demon fox. Twelve years ago that demon attacked the village and the fourth Hokage defeated and sealed the beast inside of a new born baby, Naruto. The villagers only see him as the demon that attacked and killed hundreds of people.

The other child being a young, arrogant, high-class boy; he was from a very prestigious clan, the Uchiha. His name being none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He has always been the most popular boy in the class, with his good looks he got the attention of every female, with his intelligence he was second best in the class but the top for the males. Only one student above him, Sakura Haruno, the young girl that was all alone. When Sasuke was seven years old his older brother did something that could never be forgiven, murdering the entire Uchiha clan, all except his little brother and himself. From that day on Sasuke was colder, more withdrawn from everyone. He put even more effort into his school work, and his training as well. He was well on his way to becoming one of the best shinobi the world has ever known.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1

'_I guess it is time again for the story to unfold, to let life's secrets unfold before you.'_

"What the hell! What the fuck was that? Why did that voice sound familiar?" I'm still freaking out; it's not a normal thing to just start hearing voices out of the blue. Even though I must admit that this isn't the first time for this, but every time the voice is different. All of this started when I was six years old, right after my family was taken away from me forever. I started hearing these strange voices in my head; they were always saying stuff about things that were going to happen. Even though this has happened many times, it still scares the hell out of me.

"Well I can't dwell on this forever; I need to meet my team at the bridge." I get ready for the first meeting with my team, putting on a simple black tank top that hugs my every curve, and small green and black shorts. Pulling my waist length hair up into a tight pony tail at the crown of my head I grab my weapons pouch and secure it to my waist and the weapons holster to my leg. Tying my headband in my hair I look into the mirror, approve how I look, and walk out the door to meet my team.

Now let me tell you about my team, squad 7. Each cell is made up of three members then a sensei. Normally each team has two men and one woman, like my squad. The male members on my team are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and our sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi-sensei is quite mysterious, not only do we know nothing about him, but he also wears this mask over the bottom part of his face. Now, he has not made a very good impression, he was almost three hours late yesterday when we met him.

I walk slowly to the bridge where Kakashi told us to meet him, and then we are to train. I'm still wondering why he told us not to eat breakfast. When I arrive at the bridge Sasuke is there leaning against the railing. His eyes are closed, he looked absolutely calm.

I walk over to stand near him, "Good morning Sasuke." I say, hopping up so I'm sitting on the rail.

"Morning." He never even opened his eyes. I don't say anything else, neither does he.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning Sakura-chan!" Damn, why does he have to be here and so loud? It's only six in the morning.

"Please be quiet Naruto, it's too early." I don't even look at him. Surprisingly he doesn't say anything more, I look at him to see why, Sasuke and him are staring each other down. I let out a small sigh, "Will you two just stop, you are acting like little kids."

They huff and turn away from each other, _'Will they ever get along?'_

A loud poof brings me out of my thoughts and I look at where the noise came from. "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late."

"Sorry Sakura, I got lost on the path of life." I know he is lying, but I don't say anything. I know that he spends a lot of his time at the memorial, reliving part of his past.

"Fine, now that you are here, do you think we can begin?"

He nods and starts to walk towards the training grounds. "Follow me." And we do.

When we arrive at the training grounds he takes out a small clock, "Now listen up you three, today you will be taking a test. You are to use the skills that you know to get these," he holds up two bronze bells, "bells from me. Yes I know there are only two bells and three of you. Whoever does not get a bell, fails and has to go back to the academy. If you do not get a bell by noon, you will also be sent back to the academy. Am I clear?"

'_What the hell is going through his head? There is no way I am letting him send me back to the academy. I have gone through that torture once, I'm not doing it again. I will just have to get a bell from him.'_

"What! You can't do that! You can't send us back there, we have already gone through it once and passed!" Naruto screams, of course he had to be standing right next to me.

I smack the back of his head, "Shut up you baka! You don't need to yell, and for your information he can send us back if he deems us incompetent in the field. Yes I know you think it's not fair, but it would be for the best. That way we are fully ready to be shinobi at the right time." Everyone is staring at me; their jaws almost on the ground.

"Sakura, how did you know that? Genin shouldn't know these things yet." At least his jaw is up off of the ground.

I smile at him, "Its simple sensi," all three of them are staring at me now, "I'm not incompetent, I know how to read. I know that men think kunonchi are simply dumb females that are only tools, but let me tell you, I'm not one of them. Kunonchi are as important to any mission as any man. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I am dumb and weak. So don't even think it." From there I don't even wait for them to answer, I simply walk away and start stretching out my muscles.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Now you know that I don't own Naruto.

'_blah'_ flashback or thinking

Chapter 2

Recap:_ I smile at him, "Its simple sensi," all three of them are staring at me now, "I'm not incompetent, I know how to read. I know that men think kunonchi are simply dumb females that are only tools, but let me tell you, I'm not one of them. Kunonchi are as important to any mission as any man. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I am dumb and weak. So don't even think it." From there I don't even wait for them to answer, I simply walk away and start stretching out my muscles._

I don't bother to look at them for the time being if I do look I will probably explode again. From where I sense their chakras they haven't moved at all.

As I finish my stretches I sight, "Can you guys just get ready, and I'm getting quite bored not doing anything. I believe its time that we being this test."

I hear footsteps '_At least someone is moving.'_ "What has gotten into you? You have never acted like this." _'Since when has the Uchiha kid noticed anything about me?'_

I turn around to face him, "Well Sasuke, what makes you think something has gotten into me? Because as far as I am aware I have always been like this." He is just staring at me, his mouth slightly open. "Just forget about it Sasuke, I was just angry. I just hate people thinking girls are weak. It just gets to me I guess." I turn back around so he is facing my back again.

I feel him take a step closer to me, "Sakura, I understand." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "From what I can tell, you're not weak. Just look at the dobe's head where you hit him. You're not dumb either, you got the best grades and scores at the academy." I give a small smile, even though he can't see it.

"Thank you Sasuke."

The three of us are standing right next to each other, Kakashi-sensei across from us. All three of us ready to attack.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Your test starts now. Begin." With that he disappears in a puff of smoke. And all three of us scatter, hiding ourselves in the forest.

Even though I am completely hidden, I can still see everything, and everyone. Naruto is in a tree, Kakashi on the middle of the open field, and Sasuke in a huge bush. I mask my chakra so I can't be found.

I feel Naruto's chakra move from where it was previously, heading right for Kakashi-sensei. _'What is that idiot thinking? With this type of thing you can never just charge head first into the enemy. You wait until the time is right, when they drop their guard.'_ He is one of the biggest idiots I have ever known.

Of course that idiot tried to attack Kakashi-sensei head on, but he blocks ever move while reading that perverted book. He ends up pinning Naruto on the ground with one hand. Naruto is yelling out curse words left and right, I never knew he had that colorful of a vocabulary. I'm slightly impressed.

'_Well I'm getting bored with this, I think I'm going to go find Sasuke so we can attack Kakashi-sensei together.'_ I walk quickly over to where he is hiding.

I'm just a few feet behind him and he has yet to notice me, "Sasuke." It comes out as a quiet whisper but it makes his entire body freeze. "Relax it's just me."

He slowly turns around to face me. His eyes a little wider than usual. "How did you get here? Why didn't I hear you? Or sense your chakra?"

I laugh quietly and smile. "Simple, I merely masked my chakra and watched my movements very carefully." Now I turn my voice from fun and sweet to a boring indifferent one. "Come on, let's attack Kakashi-sensei together. I'm getting very bored not doing anything."

He thinks over what I'm saying, I can tell he's getting bored too. "And just how do you plan on us doing that?"

"Again, that's quite simple. We attack at the same time, from opposite sides. What's the strongest jutsu you know?"

Without a hesitation he responds. "Fireball jutsu."

I smirk, "Good. Now that makes everything perfect. Just aim it directly at him, don't worry about hitting me or Naruto." I turn around and take a few steps away from him, "Alright you attack from the north, I've got the south. Wait for my signal then attack."

I take a few more steps, "Wait, Sakura, what is the signal?"

Oops I guess I forgot to tell him. "A four note whistle like this." I give the signal quietly so he can hear it to remember it. "Got it?"

He nods his head and I leave him there, making my way to the south end of the training field. It only takes me about a minute to get there, but I wait a few more, just to give Sasuke some time to get prepared.

I prepare to attack, and let out my four not whistle to signal Sasuke. I feel his chakra moving toward Kakashi-sensei (and Naruto since he's still pinned down). Both Sasuke and I enter the field at the same time.

When Sasuke gets close enough he starts the hand signs to produce his jutsu. Then he yells, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!", places his hands by his mouth, takes a deep breath, and blows. A huge fireball bursts out and is headed right for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. He realizes this and throws Naruto out of the way, but before he gets a chance to move I start my attack.

With Kakashi-sensei distracted by the huge fireball, courtesy of Sasuke, I yell out my jutsu. "Inabikari Nagura no jutsu!" (Lightening strike jutsu). With that, blasts of lightening come from my hands and heads towards Kakashi-sensei. Since I know how dangerous this attack is, I don't aim it directly at him. I don't want to kill him…yet. He tries to avoid both attacks and it works…sort of.

I appear next to Sasuke, "Good job Sasuke. You did great." I smile.

"You too Sakura, that was amazing."

Kakashi-sensei just stares at the both of us. "How did you two learns such advanced jutsu?" he smirks, at least I think he does..Damn mask. "Well even after that you still don't have the bells."

Now it is my turn to smirk, "Are you so sure about that sensei?"

His hand goes to his waist, to where the bells are and grabs them, pulling them up so we can see them. "Why, yes I am sure, they are right here." I think to myself, _'Kai.'_. The bells disappear in a puff of smoke. All of their eyes widen.

I dangle the two bells in front of me so they can see them, but I give one to Sasuke, he did help me get them. "You lost Kakashi-sensei."

**Thank you for all of your reviews and comments, they are much appreciated. I will try to post a new chapter every few days, but the only time I really have to write is during school, so I will do my best.**

**~ Sakura Lily 16 **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

'_italics'_ flashbacks/thoughts

Chapter 3

Recap: _I dangle the two bells in front of me so they can see them, but I give one to Sasuke, he did help me get them. "You lost Kakashi-sensei." _

They are all staring at me with wide eyes, Naruto even falls over. Sasuke staring at the bell in his hand, and Kakashi-sensei staring at both of the bells.

"Sakura, how the hell did you get those bells from me, and make replacements without my knowing? I never felt your chakra anywhere near me. Nor did I see you." Well he's confused, I bet he has never been beaten by a teenage girl who just graduated.

I give him a fake smile, "You know sensei you should never underestimate your opponent. A new shinobi or a well experienced one. I told you before this test that girls aren't weak or dumb, and I proved that to you. I might look weak but you should never base anything off of appearances, they can be deceiving you know. Always study your opponents before fighting, which I can tell you didn't do. You didn't know about the techniques we know, or the way we fight." I turn around and start walking home. "Oh, and for your information sensei, all three of us have passed this test. Yes I know you said that the one without a bell would fail and have to go back to the academy but you didn't mean that entirely. This test was to judge our teamwork and before you say anything Naruto was a part of our attack, even though he didn't know it. He kept you distracted long enough for Sasuke and I to attack, and in the process of getting the bells." I stop walking and throw the small bell over my shoulder at them. "If you don't mind, I am going home, I have other things to do." With that I walk off, going toward the Haruno compound.

I get just outside the training grounds and I hear footfalls coming up to me. And I can hear Naruto yelling at Kakashi-sensei, he's mad because he didn't get a bell. _'Not my fault that he's not competent enough to fight him and win.'_

Someone grabs my wrist, stopping me from walking any further. "Wait, Sakura." _'What is with him today, he is the one that is acting strange.'_

He pulls me over to the cherry blossom fields that aren't very far away and pulls me into one of the trees. "Sakura," he doesn't even turn to look at me. "How did you do all of that? Just how strong are you? None of us sensed you get near Kakashi. What was that attack you used?" he still won't look at me, and he dropped my wrist awhile ago.

I stare at him, he's just staring at the endless landscape covered in a lush green forest with patches of color from the flowers. Small beams of light covering him the rest of him in shadow. He looks like he is at peace once again, but I know dozens of questions are running through his head, mostly about me. I know that he wants answers, but I don't know just how much I can say without giving away my secret that I have kept for so long. I stare out at the same scene he is looking at and answer to the greatest extent I can. "I can't fully answer all of your questions, but I can try." He's looking at me now, but I keep looking forward. "The way I did that was using the skills that have been passed down to me from my teachers and family. I have trained using these techniques for years, all of it was trial and error. Most of the techniques I use need precise chakra control, so I have worked on that. Extensively. I can't tell you how strong I am though." Now I look at him as I give a little smile, "Simply because I don't know how strong I am. It really depends on how you calculate strength I guess. Getting near Kakashi-sensei was easy, I masked my chakra very well, along with my scent. As for your other question, the jutsu I used was something of my own invention. I call it lightening strike. It's a very powerful and very lethal attack, which is why I didn't aim it directly at him. I didn't want to kill him…yet."

He is just staring wide eyed at me. "Y-you made that jutsu?" I nod my head slowly. "Have you made any more jutsu like that one?"

He is curious, "Mhm, many." His mouth opens like he is going to speak, but he closes it again without saying anything…he does this like five times. "If you want I could show you some of them some time, maybe even teach you a few." I smile at him then look back out at the scent in front of us.

That's when I hear his voice, it was quiet, but I heard every word. "I'd like that Sakura." I can tell he is smiling, for once it's not a smirk. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

I laugh a little, "Yeah," right then my stomach growls, "and my stomach agrees. Remember Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast. So I haven't eaten since last night. Why do you ask?"

"Well since you are hungry I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me. Think of it as a thank-you for getting the bells, and showing up a jonin. That was just amazing, we weren't even there for two hours." I turn to him.

I place a small kiss on his cheek, "I'd like that." I jump down from the tree, "Oh, and you're welcome." I start walking, but he hasn't moved. "Well are you coming? Or do I have to eat all by myself?" I look up at him, he's in a daze, his hand on the spot where I kissed him.

He shakes his head, breaking him out of the daze; and jumps down right next to me. Grabbing my hand he starts to pull me, to where I don't know. _'Where is he taking me?'_ "I figured it would be better if we ate at my house. My annoying fan girls would never leave us alone if we ate in the village." I nod, knowing that he is right.

After a while we are walking through the legendary Uchiha district. Even after all of the years I can still see spots of blood, stained into the wood. Other than that and the lack of people it looked like it should. Being here reminded me of my own home.

Without even knowing what I was doing, I spoke, "It must be lonely here. All by yourself. Living with the memory of that day, it will haunt you for most of your life. I can imagine the pain and suffering you endured. How much it must have hurt and angered you that people pushed it off as nothing." By this time he has already let go of my hand.

When he speaks his voice is cold as ice, putting venom into every word. "You have no idea how I felt, you don't know what it is like to have everything one day and the next it is gone. You don't know what it feels like to lose everything. So don't even try explaining it to me." He is shaking in anger, his eyes holding so much anger in them. "You know what, this was a bad idea, maybe it would be better if you left." He turns away from me, getting ready to jump onto the roof of the nearest house.

I snap, "That's where you are wrong. I know exactly how you feel." He stops, turning back to face me.

"No you don-"

I cut him off, "Yes I do. You feel angry at yourself because you couldn't save them. You feel guilty about letting your emotions get the best of you. You feel hurt because you were close to the killer. You're sad because you miss your family. You feel hatred for the one that did this to you. You want to become stronger, so you can avenge them. You feel all alone because you were left alone all of those years ago. You're angry at the village for not caring about what happened. You push everyone away and put on a mask so no one can see you breaking inside." I look at him, and if looks could kill, he would have been dead a while ago. "Don't think for one moment that you are the only one that feels that way, that you are the only one that this has happened to. Because you aren't." I have silent tears running down my face, my arms pulled close around me.

He whispers my name, "Sakura…" and just looks at me in shock.

I pull my arms closer to myself, trying to push my painful memories away.

I don't even hear his footsteps, but the next thing I know he is pulling me into his arms, against his body. Now I'm sobbing onto his chest and he just pulls me closer. He lays his head on top of mine, whispering soothing word to me, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

I stop my crying, and only one thing goes through my head. _'I can't keep this a secret anymore, I need to tell someone.'_ I take a deep breath, "Not here. Can we go inside?" He nods and half carries me into his home, setting me down on a large, comfortable, black leather sofa.

Neither of us speak, until I do. Taking a few deep breaths I start my tale. "I was six years old when everything was taken away from me." He just stays quiet, not interrupting me." I came home late, I had gone out to get some things my mother asked me to pick up on my way home, it was getting dark. When I walked into the compound something felt off, there wasn't anyone outside, and no lights could be seen. A scent of salt and rust hit me in waves, every time I passed a door. I was scared, I dropped my things and ran to my house. When I opened the door I froze, my mom was laying on the floor, my father leaning over her holding my baby brother. I walked over and kneeled by him, I couldn't say anything, I couldn't find my voice. My mother was dead…so was my baby brother. My father looked at me, placed the baby in my arms, said that he loved me then fell on top of my mom…dead. I cried all night, holding Kanami in my arms. The next day I buried my entire clan in the Haruno sacred grounds. No one knew that they were dead, no one noticed they were gone. And until today I have never told anyone." I'm crying uncontrollably now, and Sasuke pulls me into his arms and just holds me.

He whispers into my ear, "Thank-you, for trusting me enough to tell me this. I will always be here when you need me. I promise. You don't have to be alone anymore." If he said anything after that it fell on deaf ears, I had already fallen asleep in his arms.

**Thank you again for your reviews and comments. I don't have anyone other than myself read my stories before I post them so it would be much appreciated if you could tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter soon, I'm not entirely sure when, but it will get posted in the next few days. Promise.**

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but sadly I don't.

_Italics : flashback or thoughts_

Chapter 4

Recap: _He whispers into my ear, "Thank-you, for trusting me enough to tell me this. I will always be here when you need me. I promise. You don't have to be alone anymore." If he said anything after that it fell on deaf ears, I had already fallen asleep in his arms._

I slowly start to wake up, I'm not sure how long I have been asleep for either. The place where I am is not the same as when I went to sleep. I had been on a sofa, not a bed. I can feel the silk sheets rub up against my skin.

I can see a lot of dark colors, but they don't make it look small. There is a small beam of sunlight coming through the dark blue curtains. As I take in my surroundings I can see that I'm in a huge bed with silky black sheets, there is even a canopy. There is a dark colored wood desk, bookshelf, and dresser; also three doors. Since one is a set of French style glass doors I guess it leads outside.

When I sit up, clutching the sheets to my chest, my body stiffens when I see the painting on the wall; a red and white fan…the Uchiha crest. _'Well now I know I'm still at Sasuke's house. Hm, I wonder what time it is.'_

Before I can even get out of the bed, Sasuke comes through the door. He slowly walks over to me. His face emotionless once again.

He sits on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling today? You've been asleep for almost sixteen hours."

Well I have to admit I didn't know it had been that long, it doesn't feel like it. Something is up with him, he's been acting strange. Though I am afraid to ask him, I don't want to anger him. Even though I like this Sasuke, I miss the old him. When he was the reserved, mysterious Sasuke. What to do? I am just staring out into space, and before I can do anything I am running for the door and out of the house.

My eyes are blank, they have no pupil. I can be like this around anyone, this is one secret of mine that must stay kept. My secret is too dangerous to let anyone know about. I know that when I go into a daze and I can feel my body changing, and my eyes shifting to a solid color; I need to be alone when this happens.

I end up in the forest, collapsing under a large tree. My transformation is almost complete. My hair a silky black, my eyes emerald with flecks of silver.

"Sakura…" I jump, I didn't know he had followed me. He knows about it now… "What is this Sakura? What is with you?"

My jaw clenches tight, "Just don't Sasuke. You can't know about his. It's too dangerous." I jump up into the tree and leave him there. He just can't know about it.

We are at the Hokage's tower to receive our next mission, Naruto begging for a more challenging one, and I have to agree with him. The missions we have been given have been way too simple.

Naruto is sitting on the floor, pouting. Kakashi-sensei is talking to Lord Hokage, apologizing for Naruto's behavior. And Sasuke…he's just standing there, hands in his pockets not saying anything. We haven't spoken since the day he saw my transformation, and that was two weeks ago. He barely looks at me, and when he does his eyes are cold as ice. I had a feeling that he was going to be like this, but I know that it is for the best. I can't have him get to close to me, I can't let him be a victim because of me.

Iruka-sensei clears his throat, finally giving in to Naruto's antics and giving us a more challenging mission. We are to escort Tazuna-sama, a bridge builder, back to his village, and stay with him until the construction of the bridge is complete. Naruto accepts the mission for us, we didn't even get a chance to say anything.

By the look on Iruka-sensei's face, he doesn't want us to do this mission, he doesn't think we are ready. During our briefing we are told that a man by the name of Gato is taking control over the Mist, and is against the bridge. We are to go and protect Tazuna-sama and the rest of the crew until the bridge is complete. It seems simple, just like the rest of the missions we have.

The first impression of Tazuna-sama was not the best one, he was appalled that he would have a bunch of kids as his body guards. He was also a tad bit drunk, it looked like he had gone through half a bottle of sake, and it was only ten in the morning. I have to smack Naruto in the head to get him to stop yelling. Then he yells at me, saying that it hurt.

When Kakashi-sensei told us to introduce ourselves, Naruto beat everyone to it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and one day I will be the Hokage. Believe it!" I roll my eyes, must he say that after every sentence that comes from his mouth?

Sasuke goes next, "Sasuke Uchiha." Well that was short and simple.

Now me, I smile at Tazuna-sama and give him a small bow, "I'm Sakura Haruno, it is a pleasure to meet you Tazuna-sama." Everyone's eyes go wide, they didn't expect me to be this nice I guess.

Lastly sensei introduced himself, "I am Kakashi Hatake, the leader of this mission. We are going to be meeting at the village gate in one hour for our departure to the Mist." He turns to us three, "So don't be late."

Without saying anything else, or waiting for anyone else to speak, I bow to all of them and walk out of the room. Heading for home.

When I get home I pack all of the necessary things that I would need on this mission. Since I am ready in less than half an hour I walk out of my house, locking the door on my way out, and head to the gate. Just wanting some peace and quiet for a little while. I know that it will take almost a day to get to the Mist and I don't know how long I can put up with Naruto's rambling. I prop myself up on one of the stone benches near the entrance to the village, waiting for the other four members of the group to arrive. I close my eyes and lean my head back, taking in all of the soothing quiet sounds around me. I feel Sasuke's chakra nearing and I don't do anything, just sit there like I was. I completely ignore him. Not too much later the rest of the group has arrived and we head out for our destination.

We had been walking quite a while when two men popped out from nowhere. Going straight for Tazuna-sama, all three of us genin take up defensive stances around him while Kakashi-sensei fights. Since there are two of them, and I really didn't want to be here all day, I told Naruto and Sasuke to stay put and I rushed in to help my sensei.

The larger of the two attackers just laughs when he sees me coming into the battle, "Get lost you brat, you aren't strong enough to fight us." _'Ok, now he's mocking me, I'm not going to let that bastard get away with that.'_

I smirk, "You really shouldn't have said that." Before he even knew what was happening I had disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him, sending a punch at him. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw him sailing over a mile through the forest with just one punch from a little girl. "Told you so."

I turn to the one sensei is fighting, I calmly walk over to him, "Let me deal with him sensei." I don't wait for him to say anything before I am starting my hand signs for my attack, I know I don't need to use this but I want to prove that I am not weak. "Ryuu no tsu me no jutsu!" (Dragon's claw jutsu) My hands become engulfed in a powerful dark red chakra and I lunge at the man. With one small hit he is down easily, already dead.

I wipe my hands on my skirt, and turn to my team. "What are you waiting for, we really should get moving."

**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews. I like all types of criticism, it's the only way I know I am doing something wrong or right. If something doesn't make any sense to you, let me know and I will explain it to you or make it more understandable. I am open for any ideas that you might have for this story, but that doesn't mean that they will be put into it. I will have the next chapter posted soon, so stay tuned for the next chapter of "A lonely girl's power"**

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I really even need to say that I don't own Naruto?

_Italics : flashbacks or thoughts_

Chapter 5

Recap: _I wipe my hands on my skirt, and turn to my team. "What are you waiting for, we really should get moving."_

Their mouths are just standing wide open, Tazuna-sama looks like he is going to faint. I walk past them in the direction of the Mist, not really caring if they were following me or not. This is a mission, there should be no reason to stop and rest so often. _'So what if they are shocked, that doesn't mean they can let it detour them from the mission we are currently on. But what can I say…men.'_

I'm almost a mile ahead of them and they still have yet to move a step. I don't bother turning to look at them, they should know better. Why am I theonly one that is focused on the mission at hand? Normally the guys are more in to it than I am. Since I'm far ahead of them, I jump up into a tree and wait for them. I can't wait to have the chance to yell at them about this. It seems that whenever I am around and I do something, they always end up frozen in one spot with their mouths hanging open. I seriously don't know what I do to make them like this, I guess that it is just because I am a girl and I'm not weak.

I'm waiting up in the tree for almost an hour until they arrive and stand beneath it. I jump down, landing slightly in front of them. "Let's go, you guys have made us waste too much time as it is. We won't eat until we arrive at the village, which if we go at a steady pace, we will be there in about four hours." I look at Naruto, knowing that he wants to complain about the eating thing. "Don't even say it Naruto. If you four had just kept walking we would have been almost there by now, but since you have waited so long it is getting dark so we must go slower than we usually would due to the fact that it is easier to be attacked by an enemy in the dark. So if you wish to blame someone for not being able to eat at the present time, you really should blame yourself." I start walking again and motion for them to follow.

After we had been walking for about two and a half hours, Naruto hadn't said a single word and for that I am thankful. I walk a bit slower than I had been so I could fall into step with Tazuna-sama so I can talk to him. "Tazuna-sama, are you alright? You look a bit ill. Is it all of the traveling without any real breaks?"

He shakes his head and lets out a chuckle. "I'm fine. I'm just shocked at how strong and skilled you are for your age." _'Well I wasn't expecting that.'_

I smile at him, "Thank-you. I have worked very hard to be at the level I am now. Are you sure you don't want to rest for a few minutes, to rest your muscles?"

He shakes his head again, "I'm fine, let's just keep moving, and I don't want to slow us down. Besides I really want to get back to my family." I nod at him and take my place back at the front of the group.

We arrive at the village in just under two hours from when I talked to Tazuna-sama, and I have to say that what that man Gato has done to this village is horrifying. I see children resting on straw mats in alley ways, they are way too thin, and are huddling together for warmth. My heart cries out to help them, so I have to do what I can.

I walk over to the children, ignoring sensei's orders to stay with the group, I kneel down beside them and take some food and a blanket out of my bag and hand it over to them with a smile on my face. They look at me with wide eyes, and I speak to them in a soft, gentle voice, "Here, you look like you could really use this. I want you to know, that all of this will be over soon. You will have a place to stay, I will make sure of that. I won't let that man get away with what he has done here." I hand them some money as well. "Stay warm you three." They all smile at me and tackle me in a hug, I hug them back then tell them I need to go and get back with my team, but that I would be back as soon as I could.

I meet up with my team again, not bothering to mind the looks that Kakashi-sensei giving me. I don't care what he thinks about what I did, I had to help those small, helpless children. I'm female, its in my genetic make up to protect the young, even if they are not mine, the instinct is still there.

We arrive at a sea side two story house, we walk in and sit in a small living room area. We aren't in there for very long before a beautiful young woman comes in. she introduced herself as his daughter, Mizuki. (I don't know what her name is so I made one up.) Then a small boy, no older than seven, came running in straight to Tazuna-sama. He hid away behind him, as Tazuna-sama introduced him as his grandson Inari. I smile at the small boy, and he gives me a small smile back.

Later that night, when I couldn't sleep I decided to take a walk outside along the shore. It was so beautiful, the moonlight reflecting off of the water's surface. I guess I went into a trance like state because I never heard anyone approaching me, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Sasuke there, looking at the same scene I was. This is the first time that we have been alone like this since the day he saw my transformation and to tell you the truth I was a little worried about what was going to happen.

I don't say anything, I figure if he came out here to me, he should be the one to start the conversations, not me. We are just sitting there in silence for quite some time, I'm not sure how long. Next thing I know, he is taking a deep breath, "Sakura…what did you mean the other day about it being dangerous?" I knew that something along those lines was coming.

I sigh, and turn to him. "It's dangerous because if anyone ever found out about it, they could use it against me. If they found out you knew, they would make you the victim, just to get me to talk. I never want my friends to go through that pain, I don't want to cause them any pain." I look back out to the water. Taking a deep breath I finally decide that since he knows about my transformation that he should at least know what it is. "Sasuke. Do you want to know about it? What it is."

He stares wide eyed at me and nods, not saying a word. I take another deep breath and begin the story. "It starts over three thousand years ago, at the beginning of my family. You see, what I possess is a very rare bloodline trait. It's complicated to explain, but I will do my best. In every female born into my family, they possess the trait. It is never in the males and if there is a rare case of a male having it, they would be killed shortly after birth so the mothers can't get attached to them. The power is the ultimate weapon, nothing can beat it. One knows instantly if the child has it, right after birth, and from the age of four they are train on how to control it. At first it is hard to control, but after a time it gets easier. Most females from my family were able to control it, not fully mastered of course, by age ten. I am the only exception to that, I started learning at four, but mastered it before my sixth birthday. I was indeed a very special child." I pause, catching my breath and collecting my thoughts, giving him some time to digest what he just heard.

"When the word got out, into the family of course, everyone was jealous of my achievement. So they decided to hurt me in the worst way possible…by taking the things most precious to me, my family. They would have killed me, but because of my immense power, they could not. My entire family was killed because of me. And I can't stop blaming myself for their deaths." I close my eyes, I was dreading this part. "Now, about my transformation. What you see now, my pink hair and pale skin, that is the real transformation. What you saw a few weeks ago is what I really look like. Black hair and emerald eyes, the eyes are what give away our power. All of this is just from my mother's side. My father's side makes things a bit more difficult." I look away from him, and scoot away. "You see…my father…is a…demon. So his powers that were passed down to me, change the power from my mother's side a bit. That is why I am so powerful Sasuke, I'm half demon."

**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews. I like all types of criticism, it's the only way I know I am doing something wrong or right. If something doesn't make any sense to you, let me know and I will explain it to you or make it more understandable. I am open for any ideas that you might have for this story, but that doesn't mean that they will be put into it. I will have the next chapter posted soon, so stay tuned for the next chapter of "A lonely girl's power"**

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Need I say that I don't own Naruto?

_Italics : flashback or thoughts_

Chapter 6

Recap: _"When the word got out, into the family of course, everyone was jealous of my achievement. So they decided to hurt me in the worst way possible…by taking the things most precious to me, my family. They would have killed me, but because of my immese power, they could not. My entire family was killed because of me. And I cant stop blaming myself for their deaths." I close my eyes, I was dreading this part. "Now, about my transformation. What you see now, my pink hair and pale skin, that is the real transformation. What you saw a few weeks ago is what I really look like. Black hair and emerald eyes, the eyes is what gives away our power. All of this is just from my mother's side. My father's side makes things a bit more difficult." I look away from him, and scoot away. "You see…my father…is a…demon. So his powers that were passed down to me, change the power from my mother's side a bit. That is why I am so powerful Sasuke, I'm half demon."_

He stares at me shocked, I know that he is finding it hard to believe that I am a demon. "You are demon?"

"Half demon. Only half."

His reaction to the news is not what I expected. I had expected him to run, I mean, who wouldn't run from a demon? Demons are known only as killers, as monsters, they are only that way if prevoked, or if they are protecting their young. Just like any living thing, demons are very protective of their children. My father proved that, he did everything he could to protect me. Up until the day he died.

I have silent tears building up in my eyes, just the thought of my father brings them to my eyes, no matter how hard I try to keep them at bay. I pull my knees up to my chest and lay my head on them, trying to get my emotions in check. I cant even force myself to look at Sasuke, I'm too afraid of what he is going to do or say.

I keep my head down, but then I feel two warm bands go around me, and a head rest on my shoulder. "Shh, don't cry Sakura. I don't hate you for what you are, how can I blame you for something you have no control over?" This really isn't what I expected of him. I really did believe that he was going to run away from me, and tell everyone my secret so they could hunt me down and have me killed. But I guess he is just full of surprises today.

I calm down long enough ot look up at him, to see in his eyes that he really means what he is saying. I am able to calm down enough to bury my emotions again. He hold me tighter, "Tell me about your father, please. But if you don't want to, you don't have to. I wont make you tell me."

I think about that for a while. I want to tell him, but at the same time I don't. I don't want to let all of my secrets out, they are what make me who I am. But I guess one choice out weighs the other and I decide to tell him about my father.

I nod my head, and he looks at me, with a look of interest. "Let's see, Daddy was kind and gentle, not what you would expect a full demon to be I suppose. I grew up in a house with him, and his close friend, who was another demon. So I was used to being around demons, so hearing about the nine tailed fox thing really didn't bother me, what bothered me was that the village was ridiculing a child for something they didn't even know about. As I was growing up, my father, and Emiko taught me how to control and use my demon powers. They were all surprised on how strong my powers were considering I was only a half demon, but I guess they thought that it came from the powers of my mother's side. In my fathers family there is a special technique that only females can have, and since there had not been a female born from the direct bloodline in thousands of years, they did not know that it even still existed until the day they saw I had it. What it is, is an eye technique. Its called the Cresent eye, and true to its name, it is a silver cresent moon in a dark black eye. My eyes change on my command of course." I snuggle into him as I feel a breeze that makes me shiver. "I guess you could say that it is similar to the sharingan and the byakugan, but much more powerful than the two combined. I'm still not sure about everything that it can do since I am the only one that has it, and I had no teacher on it." I yawn softly.

Sasuke smiles softly, and presses his head onto the top of mine, "Come on, let's get you to bed, its well past midnight and we had along day." I nod my head, too tired to talk. He gently picks me up in his arms and carries me up to my room and lays me on my bed. Covering me in the blankets, making sure I am all tucked in. He leans down and places a soft kiss on my forehead. "Thank-you once again for trusting me with your most kept secrets, and don't worry, I wont tell anyone about it. I don't want anyone coming after you. I cant stand to see you hurt." Brushing his fingers down the side of my face, he bids me goodnight.

That was the start of the endless days that I would dream about Sasuke Uchiha.

I woke early in the morning, no later than three in the morning, and I've realized just what I have done. I have told Sasuke everything, I very well could have just signed his death warrant. I have to do something, if they ever get a hold of him and see into his mind, he is as good as dead. I'm not sure what I am going to do, but at the time I am not thinking straight, I am walking silently down the hall to Sasuke's room.

I open the door as quietly as possible, not making a sound. I walk over to lean over the bed, looking at his sleeping form. I know what I have to do now, the only way I can save him. I gently shake his shoulder, waking him. Before he can say anything my hand is over his mouth and his eyes tell me that he is confused.

I close my eyes, not wanting to look at him for a moment, behind my closed lids I transform my eyes to the Crescent eye. Getting prepared to start something I will always feel guilty about. Erasing his memory of the things I have told him, since the day we sat in the cherry blossom tree. He cant know anything about me, none of my secrets. _'If I use my eyes, I can fully wipe his memory of the events, no one would ever be able to access them, it will be like they never existed. I don't want to have to do this to him, but I know that there is no other choice. I will not put him in deaths way.'_ I remember his face, the way it was when he held me last night, that will be the last time I would ever see it in person. I am holding back tears, I cant let them fall now.

I lean my head directly over Sasuke's and I whisper, "I'm so sorry…" I open my eyes, and his go wide at the sight of mine, filled with the crescent moon. _'Kioku Hakai'_ (Memory Destruction). His eyes go blank, my powers searching his mind for everything that has to do with me and my secrets. I destroy every memory, not leaving a single thing behind. When everything is completed he passes out, and I have my silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I will miss having someone to talk to about everything. Its not easy to keep these things to myself, when my family was alive, it was different, but now I really am all alone.

I place a soft kiss on his forehead, and retreat quickly and quietly to my room, wishing that I could succumb to sleep. I finally did, with my face red, and tear streaks down my cheeks.

It is still quite early when I wake up, I know that we have to get to the bridge today, construction must still take place. This bridge needs to be completed soon. I shower and get dressed, walking down the stairs silently, so I don't wake anyone up. I know that I would be the only one up at this time, even though we have things that we must get done today. I don't really need that much sleep, I got used to just not sleeping.

When I walk into the kitchen I see Inari staring at a photo of a man. I walk up behind him. "What are you doing up so early Inari-san?"

He jumps, letting out a surprised gasp, I giggle quietly. He turns to look at me, "I couldn't sleep." He rubs at his eyes, I can tell that he is tired. He has dark circles under his eyes and his eyes are red and puffy…almost as if he had just been crying.

I sit down next to him, "What's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

He rubs at his eyes again, "I miss my father!" he jumps into my lap and burys his head against my shoulder. This poor child, my heart reaches out to him. I know exactly how he feels.

I rub soothing circles on his back, calming him down. I pick him up in my arms and carry him up to his room, much like Sasuke did for me last night, just the thought of that makes the tears come up behind my eyes.. I lay him down and cover him up. I sit on the edge of his bed, my hand cupping his small face, using my thumb I gently wipe away the few tears that have leaked from his eyes. In a soft voice I speak to him, "Inari-kun, it's okay to cry. Its not good to keep everything bottled up inside. Its perfectly normal for any child or adult even, to cry for the loss of a loved one. Don't think that crying makes you weak, because it doesn't. Take it from someone who knows." I smile, and poke his side, which makes him laugh.

I stand up, and lean over the bed. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead I tell him to get some rest and I leave the room. Only to return to the kitchen. When I get there I am shocked to see that the rest of my team and Tazuna-sama and Mizuki-san are there as well. All sitting down around the table. I walk over to help Mizuki-san prepare breakfast for everyone, then sit down with everyone to enjoy the meal.

Mizuki-san is worried about something, "Have any of you seen Inari anywhere, he is usually up by now."

A chorus of no's fills the room, and the worried look on the young woman's face deepens.

I decide to calm her fears, "Don't worry Mizuki-san, he is up in bed. I found him down here a few hours ago, way to early for any young child to be awake, so we talked a little. He couldn't stop yawning so I pulled him into my arms and carried him up to his bed. That's where I was before I can down here and found you, I sat with him until he fell asleep."

She smiles at me, "Thank-you Sakura-san." I nod my thanks.

When we are all done eating Kakashi-sensei tells us that we are leaving to go to the bridge now. We all walk to the door, put on our shoes and make our way out the door to the bridge.

**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews. I like all types of criticism, it's the only way I know I am doing something wrong or right. If something doesn't make any sense to you, let me know and I will explain it to you or make it more understandable. I am open for any ideas that you might have for this story, but that doesn't mean that they will be put into it. I will have the next chapter posted soon, so stay tuned for the next chapter of "A lonely girl's power"**

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did.

_Italics flashback or thoughts_

Chapter 7

Recap: _When we are all done eating Kakashi-sensei tells us that we are leaving to go to the bridge now. We all walk to the door, put on our shoes and make our way out the door to the bridge._

The walk to the bridge is a quiet one, none of the guys are really awake enough to talk. They are defiantly not morning people. I just got used to having to be up early so it doesn't bother me.

When we arrive at the bridge, it is still only about half done. There aren't many men working on it, but I suspect that is because of the work of Gato and his men. I really want to know just what that man is after, besides greed and power I have nothing. The men here look slightly scared, always looking over their shoulders, as if they know something is about to happen. They don't want to be here, they know that Gato targets those who have a direct link to the bridge, like the workers.

The sun is just coming over the horizon so it shows the different shades of pinks and oranges, bathing the bridge in a light glow. It looks almost like the bridge is going straight to where the sun rises, because that is where the bridge is directed. I stare in awe at the sight, it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

As a group we walk over to some of the workers, some of them saying that they don't want to work any longer because of their fear of Gato. Kakashi-sensei does his best to calm them down and explain that we are here to protect them, but I guess they don't believe that three kids and one adult could protect them from Gato and his men.

Since sensei is having trouble convincing them, I think I might just give it a try. I walk over to the one that seems to be saying everything that the group is thinking. I give him a smile and a small bow, "Excuse me Sir, you don't have to worry. We are here to protect you and the rest of the men here. We won't let Gato and his men get to any of you. We will protect you all with our lives. We may just be children, but we are very skilled Konoha shinobi. We are much stronger than we look. Remember this, appearances can be deceiving. If you need any help with anything do not be afraid to ask, we are happy to do anything you need." I smile at him again and he seems to visibly relax, as well as the others.

My team and Tazuna-sama are staring at me. _'Geez, all I said was the truth. Why do they always act like they think I'm stupid? I'm a whole lot smarter than the_y _could ever believe.' _

We have been at the bridge for a few hours now, and nothing much has happened. I sit on the edge of the bridge, looking out over the water. Getting kind of lost in my own thoughts. Most of them drifting to what has happened to me in the past few days, a lot of it has to do with Sasuke. Yes I do feel quite guilty about what I did to him, but it was for his own safety. From now on I must be more careful not to tell anyone about my life that no one else knows about.

All of a sudden I feel two very powerful chakras approaching quickly. I jump up and run over to the start of the bridge with lightening speed. In a position that screams that I am ready to attack, I yell at my team, "Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke! Get everyone out of here now." They aren't moving at all, "What the hell are you waiting for? Get moving already!" I take out a kunai and pose for an attack. The two sources of chakra are getting very close, and the guys just got everyone out of here. The moment that they return to the bridge is the moment when the two arrive.

The two figures come from the surrounding trees, one wearing a full mask like an ANBU and the other has one like Kakashi-sensei's but it was made out of bandages.

"Well, well look what we have here, three pathetic kids and an old man. Get lost before we decide to kill you. Oh, and hand over your pathetic bridge builder as well. We don't want any of the villagers to get hurt now would we?" That deep voice, it's coming from the one with the mask like Kakashi-sensei's. He carries a large sword on his back, it's bigger than him.

"Zabuza." Sensei knows this man?

"Well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake. Long time no see." So they do know each other, but how.

My eyes scan everything that is around me, taking in everyone's position. Not letting a single movement escape my gaze. I keep track of everyone's chakra as well, including Zabuza and the man by him. When his scent hits me, and when it hits me I smell blood. Human blood, I start to see a tinge of red in my vision. Bloodlust is something that is hard for any type of demon to control, and I am no exception. My teeth sharpen a little, my canines grow a little sharper. I can't let anyone see my mouth, or eyes.

Zabuza turns his head to the man beside him, "Haku, why don't you have a little bit of fun. I know you haven't gotten to fight in a while. Do what you please with the children, but leave Kakashi to me."

Naruto, being Naruto just rushes into everything, running at the man by the name of Haku. But he ends up just being hit back several yards. Sasuke and I run to him, helping him to his feet. "Naruto, you baka. You can't just run into a fight like that. You could have been killed." I can't believe I actually have to say this to him. I thought he would have been smart enough not to do this. But I guess I was wrong.

Haku throws a few needles, I dodge all of them. Naruto and Sasuke are not as lucky, they are both hit by a few. My reflexes have always been better then theirs, but then again I do have an advantage. He starts a series of hand signs, in combinations that I have never seen before. Before we know it we are trapped in a small cave, made entirely of ice mirrors.

My senses go into over-drive. My demonic side starting to take over. He aims more needles at my teammates, but before they even have a chance to reach them, I am in front blocking every attack. Haku gasps, amazed by my speed. "Leave them alone!" My voice is colder and harsher than usual. Haku does not heed my warning of not attacking my team. He throws more needles. They barely leave his hand before I have him pinned on the ground by the neck. He can't escape me no matter what he tries, and boy did he try. I lean my head down to him, "I warned you to leave them alone. For going against it, you shall die." I plunge my hand into the boy's chest, crushing his heart with my hand.

The jutsu of ice mirrors break, and I get off of the boy and run to help my sensei. He's bleeding, and pretty badly. I see that Zabuza has landed a few good hits with his sword. In a blink of an eye I am in front of my sensei, by now I am so far gone with bloodlust that my eyes are pure red, small crescents starting to form. I feel like I am about to hunt, Zabuza being my prey. I smirk at him, "I hope you didn't have any attachments to that boy Haku, he won't be of much use to you now."

His eyes widen, "How did three children beat and kill Haku? It's impossible."

"The three of us didn't."

He smirks, "I knew you could never kill him let alone beat him."

I smirk, "The three of us didn't, I did. Just me. He did something I didn't like, so he had to pay the price."

He glances over to where Haku's body lay, his eyes widening when he sees the blood surrounding him, then he looks at me. Seeing my hand covered in blood and there not being a scratch on me. Knowing that it was Haku's blood. He takes out his sword and in a blind rage attacks me, wanting revenge for the young boy.

Every time he tries to hit me I move at the last second, the blade never touches me. It looks almost as if I am dancing, my movements are so graceful. I let out a laugh as he tries to hit me again and fails. "You know what, I'm getting tired of this dance. Tell me what Gato wants and I might just let you live." My eyes are cold as stone, he can tell I am serious because his eyes widen in fear. He knows that I have the ability to kill him.

He gulps in a few breaths, and starts to speak though his voice quiet. "He wants power and money. He knows that this village doesn't have any shinobi of its own to protect them. They were an easy target. He hired Haku and I to do the dirty work for him, along with dozens of thieves and others of the sort. He wants people to fear him, he wants to be the one that is feared. That is all that I know of him, we don't have much contact." I look at him for a moment, knowing that he is not lying, my eyes change to normal and soften.

I feel the emotions he does, it is radiating out of his chakra, he cries on the inside for that boy. He was quite attached to him. "Very well, I will not harm you. You have told the truth and in this world that is hard to do. I will not punish you for the deeds that you have done. I have but one more thing to ask of you." He nods his head, " Help us get rid of Gato forever."

"Anything to avenge Haku, Gato is the reason we are in this mess." He has tears coming up behind his eyes.

"You care about that boy very much don't you?"

He nods his head, "He should have never done this to himself. Never become a killer."

I know what I have to do, I'll find an explanation for it later. Without saying anything I walk over to Haku's lifeless body and kneel beside it. Placing my hands on his chest they glow gold, I heal of his wounds in an instant. His body looks like he is just sleeping now. There is still one more thing that I must do. My hands then glow silver, _'Himino Hikari.'_. The boys face gains color again and you can hear his heart beat.

Everyone comes over and looks at the boy in shock, "Welcome back to the world of the living Haku." With that I collapse. My body completely drained of all my energy. My world is falling into darkness and the last thing I see as the darkness fully takes me in is dark onyx orbs.

**Hey everyone, I thought I might let you know that I do know that I changed a lot of things from what really happened in the manga and such. I know that Haku and Zabuza are way different, but they are how I wanted them. As always your reviews and comments are much appreciated. I will have the next chapter out soon.**

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Should I even have to say it at this point? Well anyway I don't own Naruto.

_Italics: flashback or thoughts_

Chapter 8

Recap: _Everyone comes over and looks at the boy in shock, "Welcome back to the world of the living Haku." With that I collapse. My body completely drained of all my energy. My world is falling into darkness and the last thing I see as the darkness fully takes me in is dark onyx orbs._

I can start to feel my body again, the numbness going away. I can see the light from under my eye lids. I only hear muffled voices; I can't make out what they are saying though. I try to move but it hurts too much so I just groan out in pain.

Before I can do anything else I have several people by me in an instant, all asking me if I am ok. I don't know what has gotten into them; they are never like this with me. One voice out of all of them is very distinctive. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto, of course he would be the first one to say anything. His mouth never stops running.

"Naruto, shut up." I try to sit up this time, I am having a bit of trouble, but then I feel strong arms go around me, helping me up. I'm propped up on pillows now. My entire body is extremely sore; I guess what I did took more out of me than I thought it would.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

I finally open my eyes to see what is going on around me. I see my entire team around me, Tazuna-sama's family and even Zabuza and Haku. "I'm fine sensei; it just took a lot out of me to do that. I won't be able to move properly for a few days, all of my muscles are stiff and sore. I will have to get plenty of rest in the coming days if I want to be healed enough to make it back to the village. I am sorry for worrying you." I smile at all of them, taking in the fact that they were all healed and in perfect health.

I turn to Haku and Zabuza, "How are you two feeling? Especially you Haku-san."

Zabuza says nothing while Haku gives me a warm smile. "I'm perfect thanks to you Sakura-san. I am forever in your debt." He bows his head to me.

I laugh softly, even doing this hurts me. "It was the least I could do, I was the one that killed you after all." I start to stand, my powers automatically healing my body faster now that I am awake. You would think I would heal faster when I'm sleeping, but I guess I'm just weird like that.

I turn to my sensei, "Sensei, what happened after I passed out? I remember helping Haku, then nothing. I blacked out."

It looks like he smiled under that damned mask of his, "Well Sakura, not much. Once Haku woke up, he was confused but everyone was happy that he was back but at the same time we all were worried about you. We just guessed that it took a lot of chakra to do what you did. When it started to get cold, we brought you back here to Tazuna's home. Where all of have been for the past three days. That is how long you have been out for."

I nod my head, "Thank-you sensei." I get out of the bed immediately. All of them yelling at me to get back in bed, but I ignore every word. I really don't feel like laying down since that I all that I have been doing for the past few days. I walk onto the deck overlooking the ocean. I hear several sets of footsteps coming up behind me.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be out of bed with those injuries."

Why did it have to be him? "Since when did you care about me Uchiha? Last time I checked you hated me and thought I was annoying." I turn away from him so he can't see my face, more importantly my eyes, which are starting to fill with tears. I don't know how I can be around him after what I had to do to him.

"Sakura that is no way to speak to a comrade."

"Shut it sensei, I will speak to him in whatever manner I see fit to do so. Until he shows me the respect I deserve, I will not respect him. I will not allow myself to be degraded by this jackass that thinks he is better than everyone else!" I need to get out of here; I can't seem to keep my temper in check. And me with an out of control temper is not a good thing. It is dangerous; my powers start to become erratic. They are emotion based.

Naruto does something I thought he would never do, he slapped me. "How dare you say that about Sasuke! What did he ever do to make you act like this? He has been worried sick about ever since you blacked out, and this is how you repay him when you wake up! He hasn't left your side since he caught you before you fell; he hasn't slept in three days because of you!"

Ok, now I'm fuming, "I never asked him to do any of that! He didn't have to do anything; I didn't make him do anything! Why can't he just leave me alone? I can't deal with him right now…" I have tears running down my face as the memories of a us a few nights ago. The way he held me, the way he spoke to me. It's all too much right now, I can't take it.

Sasuke, not really caring about the words that just came out of my mouth, wraps his arms around me. Trying to get me to calm down, but it's just making things worse. My crying became all out sobs, I can't stay with him another second. "Get away from me! I can't stand to be around you!" I struggle to get out of his arms, but he won't let go. His grip gets tighter.

I keep crying I can't control myself; I have to say something to clear my head. "Why are you like this?" He looks at me weird, "Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you stay with me all the time I was out? What did I do to have to go through this pain?" My tears are coming even faster now.

"Sak-"I don't even let him speak.

"You don't understand just what you are doing to me; you are causing me so much pain right now. It hurts me every time I look at you. You don't understand anything, you will never understand!" My eyes are changing again. _'I need to get out of here now. My eyes are already changing.'_

In a matter of seconds I am out of his arms and into the forest that surrounds the house. I can hear them running after me, but I don't stop. I just can't. I can't let them see me like this. I need to calm down before I do anything, or say anything to them. In a matter of minutes I reach a small inlet of the ocean, and sit on the small area of sand there. I stare out at the water, trying to clear my head and calm down. I know that after all of this they are going to want an explanation. About everything.

I watch the dark clouds come rolling in, but I don't do anything to stay out of the rain. I just let the cool water droplets wash over my skin. Rain has always had a calming effect on me, but thunder and lightning still scare the shit out of me.

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn about and surprising enough it was Haku. I don't feel the rain on my skin anymore, and then I see that he is holding an umbrella over me. "Sakura-san, please come back. It isn't healthy to be outside in your condition."

I sigh, looking back out at the water, knowing that he is right. "I can't go back, not right now."

He sits down by me, "Why can't you?"

I close my eyes, "Because, it causes too much pain to be there." My tears are mixing with the rain now. "I can't be the person they want me to be, they don't understand what I have been through in my life. No one knows, and no one can know. No matter how I want someone to know, no one can. I can't put their lives in danger." My sobs are racking through my body, and Haku wraps his arms around me and pulls me tight against him.

"Shh, calm down. Everything is going to be ok, I'm here. You don't have to be alone anymore. I will always be here for you. All of us will always be here for you, you are never alone, remember that." With that he wipes my face dry and picks me up and cradles me against his chest. He carries me back through the forest and into the house. Laying me down on my bed, and staying by my side.

Before I know it, I am surrounded by everyone; like it was when I woke up earlier today. Sasuke seems to have put more distance between us though. For that I am thankful, but at the same time, a bit upset. I miss being near him, but I know that it's for the best that he stays away from me for a while. I look at everyone…taking in everything.

I want so much to tell them what is going on, but I don't have the heart to do that to them. I can't let them put their lives in deaths clutches just because of me. Under my blankets I make my hands into fists, my nails digging into my flesh. The pain is nothing compared to what I feel inside. I love all of them too much to let anything happen to them because of me. I just lay there, letting the quiet calm all of us down. Before I know it, Inari is curled on my lap asleep with most of the others asleep where they sat. Placing a small kiss on Inari's forehead, then Haku's hand, which I have held onto ever since we got back to the house, I drift off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

Over the next three weeks things have gotten easier for all of us. We have been in the Mist, helping to get the bridge complete. While I am sitting on the bridge's railing, looking at the water a thought comes into my head.

"Guys," they are over to me in an instant. They have been like this for the past few weeks. They are never far from me, at all times there is at least two of them by me. When they are all there I start to speak. "Before we leave after the completion of this bridge, there is something we still have to take care of while we are still here." They all give me curious looks. "Or rather, take care of somebody." Several eyebrows raise at the mention of this. "We still need to get rid of Gato and his thieves." That's when I believe they started to understand what I was saying to them.

Zabuza places a hand on my shoulder, "Now that sounds like a good idea. We can't leave him in that position of power any longer. We can't let these people suffer anymore. Do you have a plan in mind Sakura-san?"

I smile, "Of course I have a plan. And please, you don't need to add an honorific to my name; it sounds weird when it is coming from someone older than me." Everyone laughs at this; I guess I'm not the only one that thinks it's weird.

Sasuke hops up onto the railing beside me. Over the past few weeks we have gotten closer, but we still keep some distance between us, even if it isn't physical distance. Usually at night when I have my nightmares it's either him, Haku, or even both of them that are there to comfort me. We have all grown close to each other. "So what's the plan Sakura?"

I smile, "Ok, here is what we are going to do. We are going to infiltrate his base, and attack him there. With the help of everyone here it won't be a problem to eliminate everyone there. We are all highly trained shinobi, we can take them on. They are only power hungry idiots." They all smirk at my plan and tell me that it's simple, yet perfect. "But here's the thing." They all look at me and see that I am serious. "I am to be the one to take out Gato."

A loud choruses of 'hell no' could be heard for miles. I smile; I knew that they would have a reaction like this. They are all protective of me. I guess it's because I am the only female on the team, I have to say that I actually like it, they make me feel safe. "Guys, I am going to make him pay for what he has done to these people. I am going to make him wish that he was never born."

They are looking at me like I am crazy, "We attack tonight."

Later that evening we are in the forest that surrounds Gato's base. It's time to take care of him once and for all.

I motion to my friends, signaling them that it is time to put our plan into action. I nod my head and we are running inside. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke in front of me, Haku and Naruto on both of my sides, and Zabuza behind me, they form a protective circle around me.

We are immediately attacked as soon as we enter through the door, but Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke make quick work of them. They stay there to finish them off and the rest of us go on. After a few more minutes we are attacked again, but this time Zabuza stays to fight. Saying that it would be his pleasure to rid the world of them.

The three of us that are left keep going. We stop outside of the door that Haku says that is Gato's office. I give a devilish smile, only I know what will happen to him tonight. We break open the door, and a dozen men attack us, of course Naruto and Haku won't let anything touch me, so I am free to get to Gato.

I am face to face with him, my eyes those of a hunter. I can sense the fear rolling off of him. He's scared of me, he's completely terrified. "You know Gato, I don't like you. I don't like the way you have been treating these people. By the end of this, you are going to be wishing you were never born. I will make you regret doing everything you have done, and I will personally make sure you rot in hell." My voice is dangerously calm; it's sharp like a razor made of ice. I see him shake visibly.

He tries to run, but he can't get away. I have him in my clutches in a matter of moments. I really don't feel like playing with my prey right now. "I'm not in the mood to play with my prey right now, so for that you should be thankful. I will make this very quick."

He laughs, though I know he is terrified. "Ha, how are you going to hurt me? You're just a weak little girl."

I smirk, "Like this." I move faster than the human eye can see. I stop right behind him and stab him with a kunai. Then I'm in front of him again, starting my hand signs. He stares at me, trembling in pain. "Shinku no shi no ha." (crimson death blade) I say in a deathly calm voice. A glowing sword appears in my hand, it glows in red. The color of freshly spilled blood. Without giving him a chance to say anything I slice him, right through the heart. He's dead as soon as the blade pierces his flesh. "I hope you rot in hell you bastard."

My sword disappears the moment everyone enters the room. All of Gato's men are dead. We have successfully ridded the Mist, and the rest of the world from Gato's clutches. Everyone stares at me, then at Gato's body. They race to me, all of them asking if I'm ok. I'm perfectly fine, not a single scratch.

"I'm fine you guys, there isn't a scratch on me. Now let's get out of here, I want some fresh air." They laugh but wrap their arms around me and walk me out of the base and back into the forest.

It is a quick trip back to Tazuna's. As soon as we could see the house, a small figure runs out and tackles my legs. "Sakura-chan! You're ok!"

I pick the small boy up in my arms, and place a kiss on his forehead. "Of course Inari, I promised that I would be ok, didn't I?" He laughs and hugs me tighter. I keep walking so we are now in the house, sitting in the kitchen. We talk about what happened for a little while, but we didn't go into a lot of detail because of the young boy on my lap. After a while he starts yawning every few minutes and a stand up, with him in my arms. Everyone there understands what I'm doing, so no one follows me.

I walk up the stairs to his room, and by the time we reach his room he is all but asleep in my arms. I gently place him on the bed and tuck him in. Kissing his forehead, I wish him goodnight. I turn off the lights and close the door quietly and walk back down stairs.

I sit on the small couch in the living room, between Haku and Sasuke. Mizuki hands me a cup of tea and I take it graciously. I don't really do much talking, just yawn a few times. I snuggle into Haku, almost asleep.

"I'll take her on up to bed, it's been a long day and she has used a lot of energy." Next thing I know I am being lifted into Sasuke's arms and carried up the stairs to my room and laid on my bed. With the covers pulled over me, I fall into a peaceful sleep immediately.

The sun is shining through my window when I wake up, and I smile at the beautiful day ahead of us. Though at the same time I am sad. The bridge was finished yesterday while we were planning. So today is the day that we go home, I have grown very fond of this place, and the people here.

I get dressed slowly and walk down stairs to see the others. Inari is the first one I see, he has tears in his eyes and his face is red. I rush over to him and wrap him in my arms, pulling him close to my body. I rock him back and forth, trying to calm him down. "Please don't go Sakura-chan; I don't want you to go!" _'So they told him about that…'_

I kiss his forehead and hold him closer, "It's not goodbye Inari, it's simply a see you later. We will see each other again; I'll make sure of it. I'll ask the Hokage to give you and your family passes into the village so you can come and see us any time you want to. And when we are in the area we will stop by for a visit. How does that sound?"

He's smiling up at me now, "I like that Sakura-chan. But I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Inari."

Someone comes and takes him from my arms, even though I didn't really want to let go of him. And a pair of arms goes around me, "Thank-you so much Sakura, I don't know what I would have done without you. You have given us our life back."

I hug her back, "It was my pleasure Mizuki."

Then I'm passed to another set of arms, "Thank-you Sakura."

"You're very welcome Tazuna-sama."

I'm finally released from all of the arms, and I hug Inari one last time before my friends and I start our journey back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and the story itself. Until the next time. **

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am really getting tired of saying that I don't own Naruto…**

_Italics: flashback or thoughts_

Chapter 9

Recap: _I'm finally released from all of the arms, and I hug Inari one last time before my friends and I start our journey back to the Hidden Leaf Village._

It is a long journey back to the village, one that was made in complete silence. I could feel my friend's stares on me; there was always at least one of them looking at me at a single moment. Let me tell you, having five different people stare at you for two days is very weird.

We finally arrive in the village and head straight to the Hokage's tower to give our mission report. We, meaning I, explained everything about Zabuza and Haku and they were put onto a trial period as Leaf ninja. While Naruto, Sasuke and I were handed entry forms for the chunin exam.

Naruto was completely ecstatic about it, Sasuke just shrugged and I'm not sure exactly what I felt at the time. Too many thoughts were going around in my head. We are finally dismissed and I head home immediately, I really want to sleep in my own bed right now.

**The next morning**

I wake up early, before the sun is even up. I guess that is what I get for going to bed so early last night. But I can't really help it, I was tired. I walk down to my kitchen and get some breakfast, that's when I see the form for the chunin exam on my counter where I left it last night when I got home.

The exam starts today, and from what I know of the exam I won't be home for about a week. The first night out in a forest with my teammates is tonight, I'm not looking forward to trying to sleep through Naruto's snoring for the next few nights. It is going to be hell.

I grab the form and leave the house, heading to the academy where the form says the first portion of the exam will take place. From what my family said when I was little, the first part was a written exam, the second was a survival exam, and the last one was a battle between the remaining competitors. I want to make it all the way; I don't want to have to go through this again anytime soon. It's hard enough just having to go through it this time.

When I arrive at the academy my team is already there. I guess just waiting on me to enter the building with them. At least I don't have to go looking for them, that saves me some time and some energy. Walking up the stairs to the third floor every competitor is standing outside of a second floor classroom. Two men are keeping others from entering the room; I guess no one has realized that this is a genjutsu. This is only the second floor.

I walk up to the two men, "Get rid of this genjutsu, this is only the second floor. If you can't place a genjutsu that no one can detect, you have no right to call yourselves chunnin. Get out of my sight." They stare wide-eyed at me.

They are having a hard time forming their sentences now; I guess I surprised them a little too much. "How…how did you know?"

"Simple, I'm not an idiot." With that I grab Naruto and Sasuke and drag them up the stairs to the third floor and into the correct room. Taking our places in the space provided for us we sit and wait for the exam to start.

A little bit later a man dressed in black comes in, "Okay listen up you little brats, I'm Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first part of this exam. This portion of the chunin exam is a written one. You will have one hour to complete ten questions. There is no cheating allowed, if you are caught more than five times then you and your team are disqualified from the exam at the present time." He finally takes a breath, "Pick up your pencils and begin this portion of your test, you have one hour."

~one hour later~

Test was actually easy for me, I knew the answers and just took my time to answer them, and I wanted something to do. When we are told that we passed the first part we are told to go to the gates of the Forest of Death and wait for the next proctor.

It's not long before a woman with purplish hair comes up and announces that the next part is a survival challenge over the course of five days. We are given a scroll; my team got the heaven scroll, and is let into the forest.

We take our time moving through the forest in the beginning, taking in our surroundings before we do anything. We settle down about a mile into the dense forest and sit down. We have to talk about a plan to get us through the rest of this part of the exam. After we come up with having a password as a way of identification we head out again.

After a few more hours of just traveling through the forest, not coming in contact with any other team, we settle down for the night by a small stream. We figure that other teams would want fresh water and this stream was the only source that we have found so far. This is a way to make the enemy come to us, rather than have us go to them.

We are sitting around the small fire that we put together, eating the small fish that we caught in the small stream. Soon enough it is getting late and we settle down. We don't say much, we are all exhausted.

I look up at the moon, and realize that it was a mistake to enter the exam. The moon is almost full, and for me that is dangerous. Not to mention that it is dangerous to anyone around me. By tomorrow night the moon will be completely full and I will have no control over my transformation.

I have nowhere to hide tomorrow, Naruto and Sasuke will see me for what I really am. A freak, a monster, a demon.

I don't sleep for the entire night, staying up thinking of a way to get away from them for the night. But after hours of thought I couldn't come up with one thing. With all of the people in this forest it is too dangerous to just run off on the night of my uncontrollable transformation.

When the sun rises I wake my teammates and we keep going. While jumping through the trees I keep thinking about what is going to happen tonight. I don't want to let them know, but right now I really don't have a second option that I can take. Once you enter the forest for the second part of the exam there is no turning back until the third part. I want to quit, I don't want to harm them in here because of something I can't control.

After a while we finally run into a group of ninja, ones from the hidden Rock village. We won the fight easily; we really didn't have to do anything. They aren't ready to be chunin yet, so we showed them mercy and let them live. If they let us have their scroll. They gave it to us, with only a small hesitation. And we were in luck; it was the one we needed. The Earth scroll.

It is almost night fall now, and I'm getting jumpy.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"What's wrong, you seem a little different today." Damn why did he have to figure it out. Well I guess me being jumpy all day hasn't really help me hid the issue that something is bothering me.

I give him a fake smile, "It's nothing, don't worry yourself over me Naruto." I can see that Sasuke doesn't believe me for a second. For a moment I wish that he was as dumb as Naruto right now. It would be so much easier to lie to them if it were that way. But of course my luck isn't that good.

Once again we settle down for the night, Sasuke and I each have one scroll. Sasuke starts another small fire and we huddle around it. After a while I start to feel the effects of my transformation coming on and I excuse myself from the group. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go see if I can find any edible plants for us to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Do you want me to go with you Sakura-chan?"

"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry Naruto." With that I leave them where they are and head away from them. Into the forest I go. I have to get some distance between us before I transform. I don't want to totally freak them out. I know that soon I will have to go back, or else they will come looking for me and will see me anyway. I have decided that for now I am going to tell them…more like show them first and if something comes up I will wipe their memories like I had to do to Sasuke.

I relax my body against a tall tree, I feel my body shifting. My eyes are changing and my hair is getting longer, it's still pink though. I get a bit taller, and thinner, even my chest grows in size. I have the body that every girl dreams of, I don't like it though, because of my transformations I change sizes in a matter of minutes, so my clothes never fit properly. My canine teeth become sharper and nails longer. My transformation is almost complete and I have to start heading back to them or they will come looking for me.

On my way back to the camp that we set up I hear a scream, its Naruto's. I run as fast as I can and when I reach the line of trees right next to our camp I see three sound shinobi surrounding my team.

The man in the middle is talking to them and I can hear his voice from where I am and just the sound of it makes a shiver run up my spine. "Sasuke, give me the scroll and I let your teammate and you live. How does that sound?"

"Like hell I'll give it to you, you filthy bastard!" And there is his little temper problem.

The men don't like him saying that much and attack him and Naruto. The man that was in the middle goes right for Sasuke. The other two go after Naruto. I can't let them fight alone. I have to help. Even if that means showing them who I am before I planned on it. Right now I am still fully recognizable, my hair hasn't changed to black yet.

Without any more hesitation I run at the men attacking my team and push them back. Getting in front of Naruto and Sasuke, I put myself between my team and the enemy. When they take in my appearance they freeze, not moving to attack me or anything. _'I guess they saw the eyes…'_

I don't wait for them to attack me, I attack them first. I have them beaten in a matter of minutes. I ask them what they are doing here, "What are you three doing here? I know you didn't really want the scroll. Now what did you want?" My voice is deathly calm.

The man shivers, "We were told to get the Uchiha. To bring him to our leader."

I growl, and I mean a real growl, "Well tell your leader, "I spit out the words in anger, "that he can't have him. He stays here."

Out of nowhere another man comes down and attacks Sasuke, his next extends and his teeth look like fangs. He's going for Sasuke's neck. I grab him before he gets the chance to bite. "I don't think so, you snake!" I punch him and make him fly into the other sound shinobi that are cowering in front of us.

The man that I just hit stands up and looks at me, "Give me Sssasuke now," god he even sounds like a snake. "Give him to me and the rest of you can live."

I get into a protective position, ready to defend my team at all costs. I don't think that Sasuke and Naruto realize that it's me yet. I mean seriously, I do look different than the last time I saw them, and that was a few hours ago. "Like hell I'll give him too you!" I bar my teeth at him, showing him my pointed teeth. My eyes changing to a crimson color, a small crescent in the corner.

His eyes widen and he just looks at me, "Well I certainly didn't expect this." Everyone stares at him, including the sound shinobi, "What are you doing way out here, little demon, with all of these filthy humans? Why do you protect them so?" He's taunting me now, and I don't like that.

"They are my friends! Don't you dare insult them, especially in front of me!" Sasuke and Naruto's jaws drop, they realize now that I am their pink haired teammate that went off into the forest a while ago.

"We will leave for now, but let me warn you young demon. It is not safe for you to be around them, you know why. You know what you have done." He looks up at the moon that is visible through the tops of the trees, "Since it is almost midnight, I will take my leave with my fellow shinobi. I don't want to be around when you lose control." He gives me this creepy smile before he leaves…and I remember it from somewhere.

When he is long out of sight I turn to my team. When they see my face they take a few steps away from me, "Please don't do this you guys, it's me. Sakura." They freeze, taking in what I have said.

Naruto speaks first; I can tell that he is frightened. "You're not Sakura-chan!" Sasuke nods his head to agree with him.

'_I knew this was going to happen…'_ I sigh, trying to keep the tears at bay. "It is me you guys…please believe me."

They stare at me and take a step closer. I shift my eyes from red to green. Their eyes widen, they see the old Sakura. At the moment that they know who I am, my hair changes from pink to black. Naruto falls over; I guess he wasn't expecting that.

I take a deep breath, "Do you want me to explain?" They nod their heads and the three of us sit on the ground.

I tell them the story, the same one that I told Sasuke a few weeks ago, but I added more. "…I had to hide it from you. From everyone. If anyone knew that I was a demon, let's just say the outcome wouldn't look too good for me."

Sasuke finally speaks, he hasn't said a word yet, "Who is this 'they' that you keep saying would hurt you and the people that know about your true self?"

I look down when I say the name, "He calls himself Orochimaru. He is one of the legendary sannin."

He gasps trying to form words, "Those men…they said that they worked for him…"

I snap my head up, _'Wait…that means that man that came, was Orochimaru. He's after Sasuke too, not just me.'_ "He was here, he was the man that came in after I got here." Then it hits me, "That's why his smile looked so familiar. I had seen it somewhere. That man was none other than Orochimaru."

At that moment, I don't even have time to think over what has happened. Midnight has come on the full moon. My human side is completely pushed deep inside of me, my demonic side out for some fun. Naruto and Sasuke both stiffen. They don't know what is going on. I didn't tell them about the full moon thing.

I am in a crouch in under a second, ready to pounce on my next meal. I'm hunting now, my prey being none other than Sasuke and Naruto. The very people I wish to protect. Without a thought of leaving them alone, I pounce. Landing on Sasuke, I sink my teeth into his arm, feeling his warm blood run down my chin and throat. It tastes so good.

With the help of Naruto he manages to push me off, holding onto his injured limb they back away from me. In fear that I might attack again.

"Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you! You could have killed me!" He's angry, but scared at the same time.

I lunge at them again, but they see it coming this time and dodge it.

"Snap out of it Sakura-chan, you don't want to hurt us!" _'Why must my prey be so noisy?'_

I go at them again, and miss. I turn to see Sasuke, holding his arm to him; I look at his eyes and instantly regret it. I'm caught in the sharingan. A moment before I fall unconscious due to the effects I mumble a few words, "I'm sorry…" and the darkness takes me in to its grasp.

**Thank you for all of your comments and such, please keep up with it. If you have anything you wish to say to me, go ahead. I don't mind. The next chapter is in the process of being written so it won't be long now. **

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: How many times will I have to say I do not own Naruto before this story ends?**

_Italics: flashback or thoughts_

Chapter 10

Recap:_ I go at them again, and miss. I turn to see Sasuke, holding his arm to him; I look at his eyes and instantly regret it. I'm caught in the sharingan. A moment before I fall unconscious due to the effects I mumble a few words, "I'm sorry…" and the darkness takes me in to its grasp._

My body feels like it is on fire, like someone ignited my blood that still flowed through my veins. I do my best to fight the pain, but it doesn't work so well. I am in excruciating pain. I fight with my own body just to open my eyes. When they are finally open enough that I can see, I only see darkness and nothing else. Everywhere around me is dark, I don't even see any shapes.

My mind is trying to comprehend what happened, but all I come up with is blood, lots of blood. And nothing else. Every breath that I take hurts like hell. I don't know how long I can live with it before passing out again. With every ounce of strength that I have I push myself up into a sitting position to take in my surrounds. Soon finding out that it wasn't total darkness, just night in a very dense forest.

That is when it dawns on me, this is the forest of death, and I am in here for the chunnin exam with my team. My team! Where are they? I turn my head from side to side rapidly, trying to locate Naruto and Sasuke. I find Naruto first, the bright orange that he wears sticks out well in the darkness of the forest. Near him I can see a faint outline of a person, Sasuke. They both look to be asleep, but I know that they would never leave us unprotected. We always have someone watching at night. Or anytime when one of us has our guard down.

I start crawling on the ground toward them, only wincing with the pain I feel with ever move I make. I don't know what the hell is causing it either, I don't remember taking any hits, and I know that Naruto and Sasuke would never let me get hurt when I was unconscious.

It takes a while but I finally make it over to my teammates. I gasp when I see the state that Sasuke is in. What the hell happened? They both start to stir, they're waking up. I guess the sound of my gasp woke them up.

"Sakura?" I turn my head to Sasuke; he is the first of the two to wake up.

"Yeah, it's me." I sit down by him, letting out a hiss of pain as the movement doesn't agree with my injured body.

Naruto wakes up, "Sakura-chan? Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

I give him a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine Naruto. Don't you worry about me." My hair slides past my shoulders, and I see black. I'm still transformed, but am no longer out of control.

I smell blood and I lean to the source, its Sasuke. Naruto lights a small fire, and that's when I see the marks on Sasuke. My marks, my teeth and claws did that to him, those are marks that I inflicted on him. All of a sudden when my eyes meet his, everything comes rushing back to me.

_At that moment, I don't even have time to think over what has happened. Midnight has come on the full moon. My human side is completely pushed deep inside of me, my demonic side out for some fun. Naruto and Sasuke both stiffen. They don't know what is going on. I didn't tell them about the full moon thing._

_I am in a crouch in under a second, ready to pounce on my next meal. I'm hunting now, my prey being none other than Sasuke and Naruto. The very people I wish to protect. Without a thought of leaving them alone, I pounce. Landing on Sasuke, I sink my teeth into his arm, feeling his warm blood run down my chin and throat. It tastes so good. _

_With the help of Naruto he manages to push me off, holding onto his injured limb they back away from me. In fear that I might attack again._

"_Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you! You could have killed me!" He's angry, but scared at the same time. _

_I lunge at them again, but they see it coming this time and dodge it. _

"_Snap out of it Sakura-chan, you don't want to hurt us!" 'Why must my prey be so noisy?'_

_I go at them again, and miss. I turn to see Sasuke, holding his arm to him; I look at his eyes and instantly regret it. I'm caught in the sharingan. A moment before I fall unconscious due to the effects I mumble a few words, "I'm sorry…" and the darkness takes me in to its grasp._

I burst into tears, upset that I was the one to hurt him.

He wraps his arms around me, well more like just one of them since I injured the other, and holds me.

I push away from him, "No! Stay away from me; I'm nothing but a monster! I'm a demon damn it!" I am up in a flash and yards away from both of them. I don't want to hurt them again; I have to keep my distance.

Naruto stays back while Sasuke walks toward me slowly, treating me as if I was a scared animal. Which I guess in a sense I am. He raises his arms toward me, inviting me in, but I decline and just step back with every step that he takes to me. I don't want to hurt him again. I could have killed him last night.

I can't allow myself to be anywhere near him in this form, I got a taste of his blood and I want more. Even though my demon persona is suppressed, I am a demon by blood. I still have the normal bloodlust any demon has. And from every source of blood that I have had, his is the best of them all. I don't know what would happen if I got another taste of his blood. I bet that I would go crazy with bloodlust and just end up killing him on the spot, my mouth on his neck.

He keeps walking toward me, and again with every step that he takes, I take a step back. Not allowing any change in the distance between us. Paying every ounce of attention to him, I don't see the tree roots sticking up out of the ground behind me, and I trip over them. As I fall I watch him rush to me and catch me in his arms, holding me against him tightly. I struggle to get away, but he keeps his hold on me firm. He doesn't let go, just pulls me closer to him. Though I have to admit, I do like being this close to him. _'Hey, I'm a girl, not an idiot. I know that he is hot, and I mean super hot!'_

I curse at the weakness that I show in my thoughts, I can't be thinking about him like that. It would take away from my concentration on missions and such. I can't be distracted like that. It would prove to be a burden to the team, and that is certainly not something that I want to happen.

He leans his head close to mine, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me. But I guess that I was wrong when he started to speak in a low tone so only I could hear him. "You listen to me Sakura, you are not a monster. You may have demon blood, but that doesn't make you like other demons. You have something that they don't have, and that is the ability to care, to love. You have a human heart, one that lives on emotion. Do not think for one moment that you are a monster."

I am shocked to say the least; I figured that he would yell at me for doing that to him last night. "How can you say these things, even after I almost killed you?" I can't even bring myself to look him in the eyes. I look directly at his neck, bloodlust there but not the most dominant thing.

He brushes a few strands of my midnight black hair out of my eyes and gives his response, "You had no control, and I could see that. I know that you would never do that to me unless you didn't have control. I know that demons have bloodlust, and I know that just because you are only half demon doesn't mean that you are exempt from that fact. I'm not mad at you and I'm not afraid of you."

My jaw drops as I look up into his eyes and see that he is not joking. He is being completely serious. I nod my head, not able to get the words out of my mouth.

I keep staring at him, the silence almost deafening, but all of a sudden I hear a loud snore. I turn my head and see Naruto back fast asleep near the small fire to keep warm. I smile at him, able to sleep at a time like this. I know that he must be tired; I know that I would be. Just seeing him asleep makes me give a small yawn, my own tiredness becoming apparent to everyone, including myself, for the first time that night.

Without a word from me, Sasuke picks me up in his arms and cradles me to his chest, carrying me to the other side of the fire of which Naruto resides. Laying me down gently on the soft grass, he lays down next to me and wraps an arm around me. I fall asleep within moments of touching the solid earth, a faint smile on my face.

The next morning we are awoken by Naruto, complaining that he is hungry, so I tell him to go to the stream and catch some fish to cook up for a meal. Of course I had to do the cooking, I am the only one on this team that knows how to cook and make the things edible.

He returns not long later with a handful of fish, after cleaning them I let them sit over the small flames to let them cook. None of us have said a word; I know that they are waiting on me to say something about last night.

Last night, my transformation! I completely forgot about that. When I quickly reach a hand up to my hair to bring it into the view of my eyes I see that it is already back to its pink color. That means that I am back to the human me that has enhanced abilities because of the demon blood. Maybe now they will understand why I am so strong.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto surprisingly is the first of us to speak since he complained that he was hungry a few hours ago. "What did that man mean about you knowing what you have done?"

I sigh and look him directly in the eyes, my eyes turning to cold stone, "He means that I know that I have now signed the death warrants for you two. You know who and what I am, you are a link that can weaken me. You have become blackmail to me for them." A single tear rolls down my cheek. "You have no idea," my voice is breaking, "how much it hurts me, to put this burden on you. I don't want them to use you against me, I don't want them to go after you." I turn my head away from them.

I stand up, and within a blink of an eye I am gone, but really I am just up at the top of a tall tree near our campsite. I watch them as they try to figure out where I have gone and in a few minutes they are up in the branches with me. Each one of them on one of my sides. Holding one of my hands in their own. A smile appears on my face, for at this moment I don't regret telling them. But I still fear for their lives.

**Thank you all for reading my story and giving me your comments and reviews. Please never be afraid to tell me what you think of my story, I need your feedback to know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. Please review and comment.**

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Should I even have to say it? Well here it is anyway, I don't own Naruto.**

_Italics: flashbacks and thoughts_

Chapter 11

_Recap: I stand up, and within a blink of an eye I am gone, but really I am just up at the top of a tall tree near our campsite. I watch them as they try to figure out where I have gone and in a few minutes they are up in the branches with me. Each one of them on one of my sides. Holding one of my hands in their own. A smile appears on my face, for at this moment I don't regret telling them. But I still fear for their lives. _

We stay up in that tree until the sun starts to peak up over the top of the trees, giving the forest the illusion of having a golden crown. Before I know it my body seems to get weaker, my senses dulled a bit. I know that it has now hit daybreak, my body went back to its human form. I don't like this form as much, but there is nothing I can do about it, that I know of at least.

I turn to my team, and I smile. Naruto is leaning against the trunk of the tree, sound asleep. Sasuke looking like he is just about to fall asleep, I guess he is fighting with his eyelids and I think that they are winning at the moment.

I gently nudge Sasuke, waking him up some and telling him quietly to head back to the ground and start picking up our things. Then when he yawns and jumps down to the ground I turn to Naruto and shake his shoulder softly, I really don't want to wake him, he looks so peaceful. I know that it would be mean to wake him and have him fall from the tree, so I hold on to him as I shake his shoulder harder, waking him from his peaceful slumber. He rubs his eyes, trying to wake himself up a bit more, its not working so well as far as I can tell.

I smile at him, "Naruto, head down and help Sasuke gather our supplies. I'll be down in just a moment." He nods his head sleepily and jumps down. Sometimes he reminds me of a little kid, reluctant to get up in the morning, doing whatever he could to get just a few more minutes of sleep.

I take one last look at the crowning sun and jump down to help the boys. Surprisingly they are already finished and are waiting for me so we can leave and head to the tower.

We don't say much throughout the day, just travel in silence. For more than one reason I was becoming worried, I mean seriously. Have you have known Naruto to be quiet? I know I sure haven't. We have traveled a long way from where we started today, and I am surprised at the distance, in just a few hours we will be at the tower, and its only the third day out of five. I say for three genin, and the incident yesterday, we aren't doing to bad.

I stop all of a sudden, I feel a strong chakra and I know that they want to fight. They just have that scent of the hunter. But what they don't know, they are hunting a hunter. Let me tell you, the hunter always wins. I never lose.

My team just looks at me weird but stop by me anyway. Without turning my face to meet theirs I speak, keeping my body facing the direction the chakra is approaching from. "Get ready you guys, we have company. And they are strong and out for a fight. Now since we have both scrolls they could take either one. Now remember this, we are a team and we have to work as one. We cant rely on any single person, that makes us vunerable. Now I know that you don't like to work together but for this once you need to trust me and just get along so we make it through this battle."

The chakra is getting closer, and its not just one source, there are three. But one seems to be more powerful than the other two. I speak in a clear and loud voice, "Come on out you three, I know that you are there. You can stop hiding. There is really no point, your cover has been blown. Next time, mask your chakra, it might help. And you call yourselves shinobi." I let out a small laugh.

Three sand-nin come out from the trees. A normal cell.

The one in the middle, the one with brown hair laughs at me. "Well don't you think you are all high and mighty just because you found us out. Well lets just get to the point, give us your scroll and we will let you live."

I growl, a real growl again I just cant help it, its in my nature. The girl laughs this time, she has sandy blond hair. "Well, well, looks like we have some pathetic leaf shinobi that shouldn't even be in this exam."

'_Ok, now she is insulting me, and my friends and that is a big mistake…'_ I growl again and go into a crouch, even though I am in my human form I still have my demon traits. "Looks can be deceiving you know. You should never judge an enemy by how they look, judge them by their movements and behavior." And with that I am out of sight and I am behind the girl, a knife to her neck, her arms pinned behind her back. "So do you want to take back what you said or do I have to convince you more. Im fine with both, though I am bored and would like to do something other than just travel in a forest."

My voice has taken a bit of a predators sound. I am ready to hunt, even in human form. I know that I shouldn't do this, but at the moment I really couldn't care less. I want to do something. I want to have some fun, and I really didn't get to feed last night. I got a bit distracted. And I am hungry, but not for food, but for blood. I want to let my demon take over.

Somehow Sasuke realizes what is going and calls out to me, "Sakura, stop. You know that you shouldn't do that. Leave it for later in the exam. We don't have to waste our time on these people." I hear his voice, and his words, but it doesn't really register with me. I don't seem to comprehend what he is saying; and I don't want to. I just want to feed.

I smell the girls blood pulsing through her neck, and my eyes tint to black, but no crescent has yet to form. Which for her is a good thing.

Then Sasuke does something I would never have thought that he would do. He motions for Naruto to step back and he takes a knife from the pouch on his leg.

The brown haired guy laughs again, "You really think that will work on us? You really are pathetic."

Sasuke smirks, "It's not meant for you." My eyes widen as I watch the blade move toward his own skin, piercing his flesh. Letting his blood run down his arm.

"Wow, so desperate to die, you try to kill yourself."

His blood's scent slowly comes to me, and I cant control my hunger. I let go of the girl and run at him. My canine teeth already long. My eyes have went completely black, a silver crescent in the corner.

Before the three enemy ninja can even make sense of what just happened Sasuke runs into the forest, making me chase him. I cant get the scent of his blood out of my head. I hear Naruto following behind us, and the three other ninja just stay in their place.

Before we know it we are at the tower, and I am still chasing a bleeding Sasuke. Wanting desperately to get a taste of that delicious crimson liquid. He comes within just a few feet of the doors I pounce on him. My mouth on his arm, licking up the small trickle of blood.

It is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted, and all I can think of is that I want more. He tries to push me away, but I keep my hold on him. Slowly moving my mouth up his arm and to his neck, my teeth scraping the soft flesh there.

"Sakura, stop." His voice brings me back to reality and I pull back just enough to look into his eyes, then I realize the position we are in. I am straddling him, pinning him down trying to feed. I blush and quickly get off of him. Naruto is just staring at us, he still hasn't said anything.

I walk over to him and look him in the eyes, "Are you feeling alright, you have been really quiet."

He just turns his head away from me, not wanting to meet my eyes. My eyes widen and own teammate last night, and almost again just a few moments ago. He sees me as a blood thirsty monster.

"Naruto…please don't think like that. I cant control what I am." The tears are slowly making their way down my cheeks, "please don't think of me as only a demon…please Naruto." I am sobbing now, and he turns back to face me. A small smile on his face has he pulls me into his arms, holding me around my waist. I hold onto him, crying my heart out.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, don't worry." A huge grin spreads over his face, and I give him a small smile in return. "Come on, lets get that teme and get inside." I let out a small giggle when I hear Sasuke growl at Naruto's nickname for him.

I link hands with both of them and we enter the building, a smile on my face. We made it through the second part of the exam, only one part left to go.

**I am so so so so sorry about having such a big time gap between the latest chapters. I have been so busy with school, especially since semester finals are coming up in the next few days and I have been studying my ass off. I have been working here and there to get this chapter done, and part of the next one, but right now school has to come first if I want to pass my sophomore year. Well anyway I will update when I can, at the moment I don't know when that will be. I guess it will depend on how my school stuff goes. I love you all and please rate and comment. (And I am sorry that this is a short chapter, but hey, its better than having nothing.) **

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: How I hate always having to say this…I don't own Naruto!**

_Italics: flashbacks and thoughts_

Chapter 12

_Recap: I link hands with both of them and we enter the building, a smile on my face. We made it through the second part of the exam, only one part left to go._

We enter the building quietly, and it is just a huge room, nothing more. I look up when I see a flash of color on the wall, and on it is painted a riddle. One that says that we have to open both of the scrolls at the same time and the answer to the riddle will fully be solved.

"Hey guys, we have to open both of the scrolls at the same time." They nod their heads and take out the two scrolls. When they are out the countdown and open them on one. With a poof of smoke Iruka-sensei was there.

"Hey you guys, all you need to do is walk through that door and you would have officially passed the second part of Chunin exams." He smiles and leaves in another poof of smoke.

I let out a sigh.

"Sakura, are you alright?" _'Damn, does Sasuke have to hear everything? Why can't he be oblivious sometimes like Naruto?'_

I smile at him, "I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." He nods his head and all three of us head to the door Iruka-sensei told us about.

When we go through the door and it leads us into a large room, an arena in fact. Not many other are there, well there are still a few days left to this portion of the exam. I don't really care about what the elder ninja, the proctors, want; I just want to sit down and get some sleep.

I walk over to the wall, leaning against it. I slowly slide down it, and even before I hit the ground I am already asleep. My body is so exhausted from my transformation, more than usual in fact. I don't know why, and at the moment I really couldn't care less. I just wanted to sleep. I block out all of the noise around me, but I heard the footfalls coming in my direction.

I groan, and without opening my eyes I talk, "Whoever you are, I don't care what you want at the moment. I just want to sleep. So get the hell away from me." I don't care who they are, I'm too tired to care.

I hear a light chuckle, "Well is that anyway to speak to me young lady?"

I sigh, "I really couldn't care less right now, Lord Hokage. I am exhausted and I just want to rest. And you are not allowing me to do so. So just go away now, bother someone else." And with that I turn my body so my side is pressed against the wall, not facing him anymore. "I don't hear you leaving. Now go, leave me alone."

That is when I hear his footsteps fading into the distance. I don't give a damn about him being the leader of the village; I am too fucking tired to care. Besides after what I have went through, I don't think I could trust him at all. He is supposed to know about everything that goes on in the village, yet he never knew about what happened to my family. I think his age is getting to the point that he will soon be deemed incompetent as the Hokage.

I feel warmth pressed up against me, and a certain scent enters my system, cinnamon apples. I know that scent, its Sasuke. I smile and lean into him, letting him hold me as I sleep. I don't know how much time has passed but I start hearing someone screaming, my name actually. I slowly start to wake up, my eyelids and I having a fight, I'm not very good when I am first waking up.

When my eyes finally seem to be on the same page as me, I look up at who is yelling at me. Ino Yamanaka, my childhood bully. "Get the hell away from my Sasuke, forehead!" Oh, did I forget to mention she is one of Sasuke's fan girls?

I groan and sit up, pulling away from Sasuke, my voice deathly calm, "You know what Ino, I really don't want to deal with you right now," I stand up and face her, "so why don't you just leave me alone and get back to your team, which is where you should be right now anyway. You are a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf; you need to start acting like one. You can't go all boy crazy, you need to focus. If you don't your mission success rate will be low. Stop focusing on your looks and start to focus on mastering your abilities, for one day it is your abilities that will save you, not your looks. You need to get that through your head." With that I turn away from her, offer my hand to Sasuke and pull him up. Then I walk away from her, I can't stand to be near someone so superficial.

Not long after the incident with Ino, the Hokage is asking for all teams that completed the second part of the exam to come forward and stand with their squad. Up on the platform all of our sensei's are with him, standing in a perfect line. He clears his throat and begins to speak. "Congratulations to all of you that have passed this portion of the Chunin exams. Now that you have went through testing of your intelligence and your survival skills, it is now time for you to prove your skills to everyone. For the next portion of the exam is one of a battle. You will all have an opponent and will face them until one or both of you are unable to continue. The matches will be selected at random, be ready at the start of every match, for it may just be your turn to fight. Now, if you would please look up to the monitor on the wall behind me the first two opponents will be chosen."

I look up to the monitor and the first name is Ino Yamanaka, the second…is mine. The proctor of the exam comes to stand in front of all of us genin. "Will Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno please come forward and the rest of you go to the viewing decks until your names are called."

As I start to walk up to the proctor I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see the owner. "Sakura, good luck."

I smile at him, "I don't need luck Sasuke, just skill and the determination to win." I give him a quick head and proceed to my destination.

Not long after getting to the proctor am I standing in front of Ino, waiting for the proctor to tell us to begin. I look at Ino, finding any flaws that I can, and I find a lot of them. I give her a small smile and she glares back at me. _'How rude.'_

"And begin."

And we start. I don't move, I let her come to me. In a simple side step I dodge her. She moves for me again, and fails for the second time. _'I feel like annoying her…how about another lecture.'_

As I dodge her again, I begin to speak. "A shinobi should never rush into anything; always take some time to assess the situation at hand. As a shinobi you should have patience. Rushing into things can very well get you killed." She is getting pissed off, and it isn't helping her any. She keeps failing to land a hit on me.

I stand still, letting her come at me. When she is about to hit me I grab her fist in my hand, I keep a tight grip on her. "Never underestimate your opponent. You think that I am still the same girl I was all those years ago, but I'm not, I am stronger. I don't rush into things like you do, I take the time to gather information." She growls at me. "Now, now, there is no reason to be upset; I'm just stating the facts."

She swings her other fist at me, I grab that one as well, but soon I drop it. I twist the other one slightly, forcing her to the ground. "You see, you need to go for the human body's weaknesses. Not the person themselves. A person may be strong, but their body still has limitations." I pull her back up, but as soon as she is on her feet I land a punch on her stomach.

Letting go of her hand, she flys back into the wall, a good twenty meters away. "You need to get serious Ino; I'm not going to go easy on you. I will not pity you; I will not treat you as a child. You are a shinobi and I will treat you as such." She is standing now, though she is holding onto her stomach. A small trail of blood running down the corner of her mouth.

"Then I guess I should get serious." She comes at me again, but I disappear from her sight when she is about to hit me. I appear behind her and hit her again. Sending her into another wall. Without hesitating she comes at me again, but this time with weapons, I easily dodge all of them.

Our battle goes on like this for well over ten minutes. I can tell that she is getting tired, even though I haven't broken into a sweat. _'I'm just going to end this, it is clear that she still has a lot to learn before she becomes a chunin.'_

I jump away from her, "This has gone on for long enough. It is clear that you still have much to learn before you are ready to become a chunin. It is time to end this."

She smirks at me, slightly panting, "So are you just going to give up, forehead?"

I smile, "Not quite Ino." I start to form hand signs, and everyone in the room watches me closely. I know that none of them have seen or even heard of this jutsu, it is my creation after all. "Beni-iro kage." With that a barrier of red chakra surrounds me, then is dispersed and going directly at Ino. As soon as it touches her she is out cold.

Everyone in the room stared at me with wide eyes and their mouths gaping. I turn to the medic team that has come out to retrieve Ino. "Don't worry, that jutsu only knocks a person unconscious for a time. It won't hurt her at all; in fact it should help heal her injuries. She should be fine in a few hours, so for now just let her rest." They nod at me, and leave with Ino on a stretcher.

The proctor clears his throat, "The winner of the first match is Sakura Haruno." I smile up at everyone and join my team up on the viewing deck.

Before the next two people are chosen I start seeing black dots, my eyesight going blurry. I can feel my body swaying. I feel my body getting weaker. _'Damn, I wasn't rested enough to use that technique. Oh well, what's done is done. Nothing I can do now but sleep and get my energy back._'

Next thing I know I feel like I am falling and I know that I am, my body is completely drained of its energy. Before I hit my head on the hard floor of the deck I feel someone catch me, but before I can see who it was, I blacked out.

When I come too, I am being held against a warm body. The person's arms around me. When I look up to see who it is, I am surprised to see Haku there. I smile at him and snuggle closer to him, wanting to go back to sleep.

He smiles down at me, "I'm glad you are awake Sakura-san. Are you feeling alright? Sasuke-san just said that you blacked out, he didn't know why."

I nod my head, "I'm fine Haku, my jutsu just took more out of me since I wasn't fully rested when I used it." I look around, "Where is Sasuke anyway?"

He nods his head to the arena floor, "His battle started a few minutes ago, Naruto went before him. You have only been out for an hour or so. Naruto beat Kiba-san, and I believe that Sasuke-san just won his match as well." And he was right, as soon as he finished his sentence Sasuke appeared at the top of the stairs, a triumphant smirk on his face.

When he sees me the smirk turns into a small smile as he walks toward me. He bends down to be at my level, "Are you ok Sakura?" I nod my head, leaning into Haku again. I'm still really tired.

Sasuke holds out his arms and Haku gently places me in them, and I snuggle up to him as I fall back asleep.

When I wake up again I am laying in a bed, my body covered in dark blue silk sheets. _'I know this bed, its Sasuke's.'_ I snuggle deeper into the covers, wanting to keep warm. The door opens and in comes Sasuke.

"Well good morning sleepy head." I smile at him and sit up against the pillows on the bed.

I yawn, "How long have I been out?"

"About fifteen hours." I nod my head, pulling the sheets close to my body.

"Why am I here? Why am I in your bed again?"

He smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, "Because none of us know where you live and I wasn't just going to let you be by yourself when you are vulnerable. Haku wouldn't either, him and Zabuza are in the kitchen now." Oh yea, I forgot that those two were living with Sasuke. He does have a big enough house to fit them all here comfortably.

I nod my head and start to get out of the bed, even when Sasuke tries to stop me. Just ignoring him I walk out of his bedroom and to the kitchen. And as he said both of them were there. I walk over and grab a cup of tea, and walk into the living room, sitting on a large sofa. All three of the boys have followed me in here. I don't say anything until I have finished my tea, "Sasuke can you go and get Naruto and Kakashi-sensei for me. It's important." He nods and leaves to go get them.

I still stay quiet; I just sit there looking out the window, waiting for Sasuke to return with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Not long after he left he is back with the two people I requested in tow.

I motion for them to sit down; a look of seriousness comes over my features. "I made my decision, I am going to tell you all something, but you have to promise not to speak a word of it." I look at them and they all nod, then I look specifically at Naruto and Sasuke, "You two already know part of it…back in the forest I told you." They nod, remembering what happened.

I take a deep breath and start to speak, "Now please, do not interrupt. I am afraid that if you do I might not be able to keep the courage to finish." They nod. "Well it starts like this." I take another deep breath and begin my story, the full story. "I am the eldest child of my parents; I have a younger brother of five years. My mother stayed at home most of the time and my father went on missions a lot, but he still made time for me and Kanami. Father and one of his friends took it upon themselves to start training me before I even entered the academy. My mother for a time didn't like this, being as I was her only daughter, but she let me continue with it. Now, my training wasn't what you would call normal. Because of my family, I was special. From a very young age I came to understand just who and what I was. And yes, I do me what. When I was three years old, my parents explained to me that my father was a demon, a powerful pure-blood at that. This in turn, made me a half-blooded demon. That is the reason I am so strong for such a young age, demons are unnaturally powerful. My father started to train me to use my demonic abilities, and I learned quickly. When I was four we found out something they weren't expecting, I have a powerful bloodline limit. One that has only been inherited by females of the direct bloodline of my father's family. Since I was the only female born into the family for a thousand years, I had no one to teach me how to use it. So I taught myself. All I was told was that it was called Crescent eye. I have learned to control it, well most of the time." I take another deep breath, not really wanting to say the next part. "Everything was going well, but things changed for the worse when I was six years old. I had just come home from the academy, after I had stopped to pick something up for my mother. When I reached my family's compound something was wrong, there were no lights on, no people in the streets, and no noise what so ever. I smelled a strong wave of copper in the air, blood. I dropped my bag and ran to my home, fearing the worst. When I reached my house I ran inside and found my mother lying on the floor, covered in blood. My father kneeling over her, holding baby Kanami in his arms. I slowly went over to him and he placed my brother in my arms…my dead baby brother." By this time I have tears rolling down my cheeks, but I choose to ignore them. "My father told me he was proud of me, and that my mother was too. And that they would always love me no matter what. He told me to never stop smiling, and not to cry for them. I barely got the words 'I love you' out of my mouth before he fell on top of my mother dead. I cried all night, holding my brother to me. The next day I buried my entire clan. I am the last of my family. I have lived alone since I was six years old, and not once did someone notice that my clan was gone. I never told anyone, I figured they would find out when they stopped showing up around the village, but I was wrong. Weeks went by and not a word was said, then months, then years. Not even the Hokage knew. I figured that if they cared at all about my clan they would say something, so I didn't breath a word about it." Sasuke comes over and holds me to him, wiping away my tears. "I put myself through school, and kept with my training. Over the years I have learned a lot about myself, mostly just my demonic half though. But I do know that from my mother's side I have inherited excellent chakra control, a natural healing ability that is even more efficient with my demonic healing powers. I trained for years, and I became a shinobi…and well then you know the rest."

Haku walks over to me, and gently takes me out of Sasuke's arms and into his own. "There is something you aren't telling us about your demonic side, isn't there?"

I look away from him, "Yes, but nothing major."

He buries his face into my hair, "Please tell us."

I nod, "My demon side…it's complicated. I have a human and a demonic form. My human form is what you see now, but my demonic form is similar, but I have black hair, and creamier skin. Plus the normal claws and fangs. When I am in situations of high emotion I automatically transform into my demon form, I have no power over that. But on the full moon…I have no choice. Transforming on that night…I have to, I can't stop it. The full moon puts me in the height of my power, but I also lose all sense of my human self. When I am in my demonic form I must feed…but only on blood. And no, I am not a vampire. Blood just contains all of the nutrients and proteins that I need. When I have no control in my demonic state and I smell blood, human blood, I experience extreme bloodlust. I become the perfect hunter. I will attack anyone in that state…just ask Sasuke." I look at Sasuke with guilty eyes. "During the second part of the exam was the full moon. I transformed…he was bleeding just a small bit and I couldn't control my body. I attacked him and tried to feed. I am still a bit fuzzy on the details, but I know that I hurt him." Sasuke grabs one of my hands in his, and I give a very small smile.

Zabuza then speaks, "What about that eye thing, the Crescent eye?"

"Oh that, it's simple really. It has the combined effects of the Sharingan and the Byakugan and a few other bloodline limits. When I am in control of it, it is black with a silver crescent in it, but when I'm not in control. Like when I am angry, upset, or hunting, it is crimson red with a black crescent." His jaw drops, so does everyone else's.

I yawn, and Haku picks me up. "You should rest Sakura-san. You are still tired after the exam battle." I nod my head, too tired to talk. I let him carry me to Sasuke's bedroom and lay me under the covers. He tucks me in, kisses my forehead, and tells me good night.

Sometime later I feel the other side of the bed sink down, I know someone is there. The bed shifts again and suddenly I am pressed against a warm body, the persons arms around me. Like a protective embrace, I feel safe in these arms. I smell cinnamon apples and I know who it is, and I smile. Snuggling into him I whisper just a few words. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

He places a soft kiss on the top of my head, holding me closer to him. "Good night, Sakura." With that I drift off into dreamland with a smile on my face.

**Well here it is, the next chapter of my story. Even though I am still busy with school, and now softball as well I will always make time to post another part of my story for all of you who have been asking for more. I will have then next chapter out in a few days, maybe tomorrow, I don't know for sure. Anyway, please comment and review. **

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I hate always having to repeat the words, 'I don't own Naruto.'**

_Italics: flashback or thoughts_

Chapter 13

_Recap: Sometime later I feel the other side of the bed sink down, I know someone is there. The bed shifts again and suddenly I am pressed against a warm body, the persons arms around me. Like a protective embrace, I feel safe in these arms. I smell cinnamon apples and I know who it is, and I smile. Snuggling into him I whisper just a few words. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."_

_He places a soft kiss on the top of my head, holding me closer to him. "Good night, Sakura." With that I drift off into dreamland with a smile on my face._

I wake the next morning still cradled in Sasuke's arms, my head on his chest. I snuggle closer to him, he is just so warm. But it seems that my movement woke him up. His arms tighten around me.

I wiggle out of his embrace and get out of the bed. Without looking back at him I walk out of the room and into the kitchen. When I get there everyone is there, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza, and Haku. I grab a cup of coffee and hop up onto the counter. I'm surprised that everyone is so quiet…but then again with what I told them, I really shouldn't be surprised. Who would want to talk to a demon?

Sasuke walks into the kitchen, a scowl on his face, and gets a cup of coffee, and walks over to the other guys. I feel very left out so I just finish my coffee and leave. I put my shoes on at the door and leave Sasuke's house. I just walk around for a while, and somehow I end up back at my house.

I walk to the front door, and enter my home. It has been so long since I have been in here, I have been staying with Sasuke for the past few weeks. I walk up to my bedroom, and lay down on my bed. I know that my house is the one place that no one can find me, my father made sure of it. Of course out of all of the houses in the compound, mine is the only one.

Now I just have to figure out how to protect my friends from my father's enemies, that are now after me. Oh, and Orochimaru too. I don't even know why I told them. I had no choice with Naruto and Sasuke, but why the hell did I choose to tell the rest of them?

Its not long before I fall asleep again, my mind slipping into darkness. I can feel the cool silk sheets around me, the soft pillows under my head, but also a familiar warmth to my back. Not to mention a very familiar scent. I push myself closer to the warmth, letting them hold me. For now I don't want to think, I just want to sleep. I want to feel safe, and protected, like I am feeling right now in his arms. I don't know how he can do this to me, but all I know is that he has.

The next morning I wake to see Sasuke next to me, how the hell he found me, and got into my house is a mystery, but I will leave that for later. I seriously thought he would be mad after I just left and everything the last time I woke up by him.

One thing I have realized, is that when Sasuke holds me when I sleep, I don't have my nightmares. I don't know why, but right now I don't want to say anything for the fear of the nightmares returning. And I defiantly don't want that to happen, they are horrible.

Soon he wakes up and holds me closer to him, his face buried in my hair. I just let him hold me, burying my face into his chest. I am almost asleep again when a loud explosion can be heard from inside of the village walls. Then people screaming.

In a matter of seconds Sasuke and I are out of bed and out of my room. Running into the streets of the village. We see people running, and lots of them. I look up to where the smoke is now clearing, and I gasp.

My worst fears are becoming a reality. A large black wolf, covered in a red mist, is demolishing the village. Its not just a wolf though, it is a demon. And I know exactly what he is after. If only I could lure him away from the village…

Sasuke grabs my hand and we start running to the giant creature, all of our friends already there fighting…well attempting to fight it. Several older shinobi attack it, but are just blasted back by the mist.

I let go of Sasuke and run at the creature, well more like in front of all of my friends. "Stop attacking it! You need to stop! You cant possibly win against him." I can feel their stares on my back as I get into a protective crouch. Letting loose a growl from my throat, the creature turns to me and shrinks down into a human form.

He smirks at me, "Well, well, its about time you came out to play. I have been ever so lonely, little cherry." Everyone's jaws drop, probably because this thing knows me.

I growl again, "Yashu, what are you doing here? Why the hell are you here?" He starts to walk toward me, and that means my friends as well. I let a fierce snarl out, making him stop in his tracks.

He grins at me, and it really creeps me out. "What, I don't even get a hello? Now that is just rude. I am sure your parents have raised you to be better than that." At the mention of my parents I feel my eyes turn, my nails grow into claws, and my teeth get longer and sharper.

"Don't you dare speak of my parents that way!"

He starts to advance to me again, "What do you want Yashu?"

He gives me a dark laugh in reply, "Oh nothing more than to bring you a present my cherry. I hope you like it." He throws a large bundle at me, "Until the next time that we meet, my cherry." And he just disappears, all of the damage that he has cause has vanished with him.

I look at the bundle a few feet from me, then turn to look at my friends. I can see the terror in their eyes, and I cant look at any of them without feeling guilty about bringing them into this, even if they don't know what is going on.

I walk to the bundle, but when I am about two feet from it, it lets out a small groan. Like a living being would give off when in pain. I waste no more time in rushing to the bundle and carefully unwrapping the cloth. When I see what lays inside my eyes widen, and tears start running down my face. There, covered in his own blood…is Emiko. My father's best friend, a man I considered my uncle.

I lay my hands on him, one on his forehead, the other right over his heart. And I begin to heal him. His injuries are severe, but I shouldn't have any problem with healing him. No matter how little chakra I have. I always have my healing powers to rely on if I need to. I wont lose him, not after I just got him back. He is like family to me, I cant just let him go. I just cant do that again. I lost my family once, and I am sure as hell not going to let it happen again. A silver glow appears above both of my hands and his injuries are gone in a matter of minutes.

He groans again and starts to sit up, but I don't let him get very far until I have him pinned to the ground in a hug. "Emiko…" his name barely comes out as a whisper, but I know that he can hear me perfectly.

I can feel his arms going around me, hugging me back. "Sakura…little blossom…" I smile at his old nickname for me. And hold him closer to me. Tears still rolling down my face, I am unable to stop them from falling. I bury my head into his neck, and take in his scent for the first time in years. Maple wood and honey.

He sits up again, but this time with me in his lap, my head still buried in his neck. "Little blossom, you need to calm down." I nod my head weakly.

I feel Sasuke come up behind me, "Sakura, who is this?"

I turn so my face is to his, "His name is Emiko. He's like my uncle. He helped train me when I was young. I thought he was dead, and I am so happy that he's not." I smile, leaning back against Emiko. I let out a small yawn.

Sasuke comes over to me and takes me out of Emiko's arms. "Ok Sakura, you should go get some rest. Healing Emiko took a lot of energy, energy you still hadn't gained back."

I nod my head, knowing that he was right. I let my head fall onto his shoulder as he carried me in his arms like a groom would a bride. "Emiko, you better be coming too. I am not losing you again."

I hear quiet laughter from him, and then his footsteps behind us. He walks side-by-side with Sasuke. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone, little blossom. You wont ever lose me again, I promise." I smile and start to fall asleep in Sasuke's arms.

We enter a home, and I am too tired to care who's it is. I know that it would either be Sasuke's or mine. But since I smell more of Sasuke's scent then my own, I know that it is his. Once again I am laid down on his soft bed, the covers pulled over me. I feel the bed dip down on one side, then am suddenly pulled against someone's chest. Since I can see Emiko, I know that it was Sasuke. After smiling up at him, I smile at Emiko and hold out my hand. He takes it and smiles back at me.

With them both wishing me a good night, I feel into a peaceful slumber for the first time in years, with a small smile on my face."

**I apologize for the short chapter, but some is better than none. I was studying for my finals for a few hours and decided to take a break. But as I was writing I actually fell asleep with my laptop on my lap. Since I have now posted a new chapter, I don't know when the next will come out. So anyway, please comment and review.**

**~ Sakura Lily 16**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Yo no Naruto propia (I don't own Naruto).**

_Italics: flashback or thoughts_

Chapter 14

_Recap: We enter a home, and I am too tired to care who's it is. I know that it would either be Sasuke's or mine. But since I smell more of Sasuke's scent then my own, I know that it is his. Once again I am laid down on his soft bed, the covers pulled over me. I feel the bed dip down on one side, then am suddenly pulled against someone's chest. Since I can see Emiko, I know that it was Sasuke. After smiling up at him, I smile at Emiko and hold out my hand. He takes it and smiles back at me. _

_With them both wishing me a good night, I feel into a peaceful slumber for the first time in years, with a small smile on my face."_

I am alone when I wake up the next morning so I get out of the bed I was placed in, again with the dark blue silk sheets. _'How many times am I going to wake up in his bed?' _I walk out to the kitchen where I thought everyone would be, but no one was there. I started to wander through Sasuke's large house to find someone, but there was no one in the house with me.

I walk by a window and I hear medal clashing, I look outside and see Sasuke, Emiko, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza training or just sitting in the shade talking. I crouch on the window sill and jump down. Landing on my feet with perfect balance. I rush behind Emiko, pulling his arms around his back. But then I soon find myself pinned underneath him on my stomach. _'How the hell does he do that'_

He laughs, "Good try little hime." And he finally gets off me, but not before I hear everyone else that is there start laughing…at me no less. I roll over and look up at him, and he holds his hand out for me.

I take his hand and as I pull myself up, I pull him down. Then I laugh, it works every time I do that. I don't know why he keeps falling for it. "I hope you all got a good laugh." And forgetting why I even went out to find them I walk straight back into the house.

Not even bothering to look around I put on my shoes and leave. I head back to my house, and I make sure that I cant be found. I don't want to be found at the moment, I just need some time to myself.

I walk up the stairs of my home and go into my fathers study. I haven't moved anything since his death, I want everything the way he left it. The way it should be. I look over everything, letting my memories come to me. All of the memories I have of my father come rushing back to me. I don't know how to stop them, I thought that I would be able to handle them now, but I guess I was just plain wrong. I know now, because of the pain they are causing me, that I am nowhere near ready to remember.

I look around at my fathers things, thoughts in my head that others really wouldn't like. _'It is getting too dangerous to stay here. Yashu has already found me here…how many others know where I am? I was supposed to be hidden from the world until my eighteenth birthday. The day that I was to take my fathers place as a demon lord. The most powerful one at that. I know I have to keep everyone safe, but at the same time I don't want to leave them forever. I don't want my friends to hate me for leaving. I just got Emiko back…how can I just leave him?'_

I sit down in my father's chair and look at the picture on the wall behind it, its of his manor. The one that is to belong to the demon lord. I remember going there every summer when I was little, every detail. I can still remember going out to play in the small lake, or out in the garden. Playing hide and seek with my father and Emiko in the many rooms and hallways. They made my complicated life just a bit more enjoyable. They didn't let me feel sad, they always did their best to keep me happy. They would go to the greatest lengths to protect me from everything, even sadness.

I close my eyes, _'What do I do?'_

I whisper, maybe not even that, "Father…what do I do? I don't know what to do…"

When I open my eyes I somehow know what my answer is. With that I leave the house without looking back.

-xXx-

I seem to end up at the cherry blossom fields, sitting in the same tree where I really talked to Sasuke for the first time. I sit there, not thinking a single thing. I want to keep my mind clear, so I don't have others options to choose from. I don't want to end up backing out of my decision. This one thing will be the most important thing I have ever done. I know that other people cant that, well people that are the same age as me…which is thirteen.

I know that Emiko will try to stop me from doing what I plan to do, but I cant let him stop me. I have to take control of this. I cant let anyone get hurt because of me.

I quickly stand up on the branch that I had been sitting on. I take one last look out at the amazing view and make a few hand signs, disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. When I reappear, I am in the hokage's tower, right in the Hokage's office, with him in his chair reading a scroll.

He looks up at me, his eyebrow raised. "May I help you Ms. Haruno?"

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and nod. "I need permission to leave the village, for a few days. There is something I have to do. Then I when I return you need to gather all of the Kages' and the leaders of the other villages here."

He looks at me confused, "If I may ask, why?"

I walk over to the window, ignoring the look he is giving me. As I look out the window, out over the village, I speak quietly. "Because I cant keep this waiting any longer. Certainly not for another five years. If it weren't for the events yesterday, I would have never come to this. I have thought long and hard about this, and I am one-hundred percent sure that this is the right thing to do."

He comes to stand by me. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you have to do? If you wish for me to summon the other village leaders, I have to know. So I can tell them the level of urgency."

I turn and look him in the eye, my eyes hard and emotionless. "A new Demon Lord is about to ascend to the throne. It cant be put off any longer. Things are getting way out of control."

He looks at me shocked, I guess he really wasn't suspecting that. "How do you know such things? There is already a Demon Lord, so why would a new one need to ascend?"

I laugh coldly, my stare getting even harder. "The Demon Lord Hiyasha is dead."

His eyes go wide, "How long has he been dead?" he is finally able to stutter out.

"He has been dead for almost eight years."

"How do you know of this?"

I start to glare at him, my anger that I have had toward him since I was young was breaking through my barrier I put up to hide my emotions. "I was there when he died." His eyes go even wider, and before he can get a word in, I keep going. "He resided right here in this village. He died holding his wife in his arms, as well as his baby boy. That day his entire family was taken out…all but one anyway. He wasn't known as Hiyasha, the Demon Lord, here. He was known as Akuma Haruno." He looks like he is about to faint, "He was my father."

"B-b-but how is this possible? How could the entire Haruno clan be gone? How did I not know?"

I turn away from him, "You tell me."

He sits back down in his chair, unable to stand anymore. His eyes go soft, he looks at me in pity. "You mean to tell me that you have been alone, since you were six years old, and not one person knew about what happened to your family?"

I nod, not able to speak, feeling the stinging in the back of my eyes. Tears getting ready to fall.

He closes his eyes, but he still speaks. "Very well, I will grant you permission to leave the village for a short while. And I will also contact the other village leaders, but I will not tell them the full nature of the situation." He opens his eyes and looks at me again, "How much time will you need?"

"One week."

He nods, "Very well. When will you leave?"

"Tonight, midnight to be exact. I don't want my team or any of my friends to know what I am up to. They cant come with me, that is why you must not tell them the reason I am gone. You especially cant tell Emiko, the man that demon brought yesterday. If he were to find out what I was doing, he would do everything he possibly could to stop me. He was my father's best friend, and most trusted advisor. But this time I cant let him take over, I have to stay in control of this. I must do what I have to, to keep my friends, my team, this village, and demon and human lives safe everywhere. The demonic world has slowly been entering a time of darkness and chaos. But when I ascend to fill my father's place, I will fix that. And all of the rogue demons will have no choice but to listen to me. Thanks to a blood line trait from my father. I will put things right."

"I will not stop you in what you are doing, and I will do everything I can to keep all of this to myself. I will make sure none of your friends even leave the village in the next week. I will contact all of the village leaders directly after this meeting."

I bow to him, "Thank you, I promise that I will be back in one week."

"Where exactly do you need to go? If you don't mind me asking this."

I smile and shake my head, "No, not at all. I am actually going back to my father's manor. The one that is the home of the Demon Lord. There is something I have to do there. And when I am done I will be back here. I cant tell you why I must go there, it is very personal."

He nods, "I understand completely."

I start walking to the door when his voice stops me. "Stay safe Sakura."

I turn to him and bow, "Of course, Lord Hokage."

With that I head back to my home, to pack my bag that will hold everything I will need in the upcoming week. I put up all of the barriers and seals on my home, to keep it safe and impossible to enter. I don't want my friends to come here while I am gone. I can feel my friends outside, but I don't go to them. I stay locked in my house.

At midnight, all of them have left, and are nowhere near my home, or my way out of the village. I grab my bag and exit my home.

When I get to the gate, it is quiet, the only light that of the moon. I walk outside of the gate, and only turn back once. Taking in one more look of the village before I depart and continue with what I have started. Taking a deep breath I turn back around and start to run. Knowing that if I turn back and see the village, I will very well back out of this.

So as I run, the only light being the moon, and my guide the stars that swim around it.

**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to get this chapter out, but my life has been very busy lately. Between school, softball, work, and re-doing an entire floor of my house. I have not had time to really do much of anything. I have been slowly working on this one chapter for the past few weeks, and I hope that you all enjoy it. I would really like it if you comment on it and tell me how you think that it is going. That is the only way I know if there is anything that I should add, change, or remove. So please and thank you.**

**~Sakura Lily 16**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Naruto, except the plotline for this fanfic. So don't ask me about it, because I can't do anything. **

Chapter 15

_Recap: When I get to the gate, it is quiet; the only light that of the moon. I walk outside of the gate, and only turn back once. Taking in one more look of the village before I depart and continue with what I have started. Taking a deep breath I turn back around and start to run. Knowing that if I turn back and see the village, I will very well back out of this. _

_So as I run, the only light being the moon and my guide the stars that swim around it._

By the time the sun rises, I am already in my father's home. Not much has changed since the last time I was here, nothing at all really. Since only a select few can enter without the Lord being here, and besides me, there is only one other person that has the ability to get through the protective barrier. The manor is still huge, but not quite as big as I remember, though I have to remember that the last time I was here, I was only five. I have grown quite a bit since then.

I can walk these empty halls blindfolded if I wished, I know this place like I know my home back in the village, like the back of my hand. Nothing can be done to eliminate this place from my memory, no matter how many years I have tried to erase it from my mind.

So many things have changed for me since I was last here; I still had my family, I was still a child, both inside and out. Ever since my family was taken away from me, I have had to take a crash course in growing up, and growing up fast. The first year that I was alone was tough, especially considering that I had just started to go to the academy. If it weren't for my family's fortune, I would have never survived.

For now I have just stopped in the entrance way of the manor, savoring my memories of the past, of my family. I want nothing more than to have them back with me, but I can't bring them back; even if I was able to do that with Haku, I can't do it. My technique only works on those who have been dead for less than a few hours, any more time than that and there is nothing I can do. Besides, at the time, I didn't even know the thing.

Taking a deep breath I move my feet, in the direction of my father's old study, where all of the documents of the land were kept. I walk down the long, marble floored hallways, go up three flights of stairs, and turn a few corners to get there. The doors that lead into the room are large, and made of solid oak, so you would think it would be heavy right? Well it's not, at least to a demon. Demons are naturally stronger than they look, like me. I look like a little girl, when really I could move an entire mountain range with my bare hands, without even trying.

Opening the doors, I look around at the room. It is exactly the way my father left it, nothing has been moved. Everything is in its own place. I don't want to disturb anything, but I know that I have to do what it is that I have come here to do.

'_I know that I need to do this, but why don't I want to? I have to take the responsibility that I have been given, the responsibility that is my birthright and has no one else to fall back on.'_ I walk over to my father's desk and sit in the chair behind it, just looking at the portrait on the wall behind. It is of my family, just after Kanami was born. He was only here, in this little paradise only once.

I turn back to the desk and I prepare to write several letters. I have to alert all of the leaders of the different demon tribes that they are to report to the demon lord's manor in the next few days. And that it is vital that they can attend, or send someone as a representative. _'I only have one week to pull all of this off…how do I get a bunch of demons that have not had a ruler in over eight years to listen to me…a little girl compared to them?'_

I just stare at the pen in my hand, just a breath away from the paper below it. I don't know what to say, or how to say it. I can't make it seem like anyone other than my father has written it, even then they might not listen to it since my father has done nothing in the past eight years for them. Well he has been dead…but they never knew that, they believed that they had just been abandoned.

"What to do? What to say." I know I am getting desperate when I start talking to myself out loud.

'_**Maybe I can be of some assistance.' **_My eyes widen in shock…since when has there been someone inside of my head that can talk to me?

'_Who are you? What the hell are you doing inside of my head?'_

'_**That is simple, I am you.'**_

'_How can you be me?' Now I am just confused, how can that voice be me?_

'_**It is simple, I am you. Though I am only you when you are demon. I am your demon side, I have been with you since the day you were born, though somehow you figured out how to lock me away in a small little jar in the back of your mind when you were a mere baby. I knew for a fact that you were powerful, but not that quite. I know of everything that has ever happened to you, and I was always ready to do whatever it took to get out of that jar to help you in any time of need. I figured that you would need some help with all of this, am I correct?'**_

I am just speechless…I was able to do that…when I was baby. _'Yes, so can you help me, I don't know what to do, and I have never had to do anything like this before.'_

'_**It is ok little one, you are no longer alone, even though you never were before, and you just didn't know it. I will help you through this, just listen to me. Let me take over your mind, let me write the letter that causes you these problems.'**_

'_Thank you.' _

I don't know why I trust this little voice inside of my mind, but I know that I can. I mean, if I don't trust her, who can I trust; she is me for Kami's sake. How can I not trust myself? Without giving it another thought, I let her take over my mind, letting her take over my task that is before me.

xXx One week later xXx

I have arrived back at the gates of the village, and now I am a nervous wreck. What are people here going to say when everything is revealed? They must know that something is up, since I have been gone for a week.

My task is almost complete; I just have to make it to the Hokage's tower without being noticed by anyone. It is easier said than done in this village. It's very hard to hide here.

I take a deep breath as I pass through the gates, the guards are asleep. "What good would sleeping guards be to this village?"

I don't do anything about it and just keep walking, taking all of the back roads, and roads that are not used often. I don't want to be seen just yet. There are still a few matters that I must deal with, with the Hokage.

I almost get to the tower when I see Naruto and Sasuke…I was so close. I manage to enter the tower without either of them noticing me, which for right now is fine with me. I don't want to have to stop to explain why I have been gone for the past week. I don't know what story the Hokage has told to them, so I don't want to worry about my story being different.

I finally reach the Hokage's office within the tower and I knock on the door.

A voice carries through the room and into the busy hallway. _'Looks like all of the Kages are here, as well as other lords. The Hokage has been true to his word.' _"Enter."

I open the door and walk into the room, inside is only the Hokage, but he looks really stressed.

I bow to him, "Lord Hokage."

He looks up from his pile of papers. "Welcome back Ms. Haruno. It is good to see you in perfect condition after your travels. Were they as successful as you had hoped for?"

I nod my head, "They were, thank you for asking." I walk over and take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Now there is only one last thing that has to be done."

He raises one of his eyebrows and looks at me. "What would that be?"

"I have to tell everyone. I must be coronated by the end of the week. Things in my land must be dealt with soon."

He nods his head, "I understand. I will call a meeting of the entire village in three days time. I need time for the shinobi out on missions to have time to come back. Everyone will be pulled from missions for that day. I assume you understand."

I nod, "I do, perfectly." I stand to leave. But I look at the Hokage again. "Lord Hokage, could you by chance tell me what you told my friends about my absence. I want the stories to match, I did everything I could to avoid them on the way here. And I was almost found by Naruto and Sasuke."

He lets out a little laugh, "Of course, I told them that you had a simple mission that only required one person to complete. I also said that I didn't know how long you would be gone, just in case something had come up and you were late getting back. They have all been worried sick about you. You best be getting over to the Uchiha compound to see them. I hear that your entire team lives there now, including Kakashi. They figured that they were like a family, and that it would be easier to locate them in an emergency if they lived in one place instead of opposite sides of the village."

I laugh, "I can actually see them doing that, but let me ask this. How many times has Naruto or Sasuke been in the hospital since that has been done?"

"Not once."

"Haku must have had something to do with that. Naruto and Sasuke may be best friends, but they are also rivals as well. They fight all of the time, and to tell you the truth, it has been getting on my nerves, but I have to admit that I have missed all of them and their antics while I was away. They are like family to me, since I have none left."

He smiles at me, "Then go to them, they should find out from you that you are back and are in one piece."

I smile at him, "I am going to do just that. But I want no word about what is to happen in three days time to get out, alright. I don't want people to bug me about that for a few days. It would just create chaos."

He nods and I leave the room.

When I exit the tower I head straight for the Uchiha compound, passing many other people while I walk. I don't bother to talk to any of them; the first people that I want to talk to are my friends. I want to make sure with my own eyes that they are all in one piece, and if they are not, someone is going to pay for hurting them. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it.

When I enter the compound my heart is beating fast, I don't know what I am going to tell them. They are going to want to know about my mission…a mission that never existed; I don't want to lie to them either. What do I do?

I walk up to the main house and walk inside; I know that they won't care if I just walk right in. This is like a second…well third, home for me.

**I am so sorry that it has been a while since I last updated but I have been beyond busy. The end of my sophomore year is almost here, so I have been going crazy with my studying for finals. I have not had much time to right, but I got a break when I ended up getting sick and not being able to get out of bed. I have been typing for days now, whenever I find the time. Now I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of my story, and I will do my best to get another out soon, but until school is out I won't have much time. Please write a review, if I don't know what I am doing wrong or right, I won't know unless you tell me. So please and thank you.**

**~Sakura Lily 16**


End file.
